Magic Ramen-no-Jutsu
by womynrule
Summary: Harry Potter always seemed to be a magnet for trouble. And trouble it was, as a bit of magic transported her into the body of Ichiraku Ramen Stand owner's daughter. Harriet, now Ayame, must now struggle between hiding her magical ways, adjusting to life in Konoha and dealing with the attention of multiple ninja. Dear Merlin [Fem!Harry, Reverse Harem, Final Pairing TBD]
1. Chapter 1: Bugger

**Magic Ramen-no-Jutsu**

 **AN:** Wow my first Naruto fanfic…and my first Harry Potter fanfic….and I'm combining the two fandoms. Reverse harem, Female Harry Potter jumps into the Naruto Verse. Adventures. Woo. Looking for a Beta though!

* * *

 **Rating:** T for now, M possibly for future chapters but not sure. Rating may be subject to change

 **Genre:** Romance/Drama/Humor.

 **Planned Pairings** (List may expand and I use this term loosely. It may lead to a friendship or sibling-like relationship depending on the story's path): FemHarry/Naruto, FemHarry/Kakashi, FemHarry/Shikamaru, FemHarry/Shino, FemHarry/Neji, FemHarry/Chouji, FemHarry/Kiba, FemHarry/Gaara, FemHarry/Iruka, FemHarry/Asuma.

 **Summary:** If Harry were being honest with herself, she would have said that yes, accidents happen in magic. It's what made magic, well, magic. But nothing could've allowed her to predict that magic would've transported her into the body of the daughter of a Ramen Stand of Konoha. Now finding herself living the routine of a restaurant waitress, Ayame must struggle between hiding her magical ways, adjusting to life in a shinobi village and warding off the unwanted attention of multiple ninja. She's not quite sure which will be the bigger task. [Fem!Harry, Reverse Harem, Final Pairing Undecided]

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Bugger**

* * *

Apparating was a fickle type of magic

And Harriet, or Harry as she preferred, knew she probably should've listened to at least one of the myriad of lectures that Hermione had given her on this particular subject.

But try as she might, Harry could never quite find it in herself to actually turn her "listening ears" on as Hermione drabbled on about the complexities of the magic for their term paper. She twiddled with her quill as Hermione droned on and on and on about a subject she herself was okay at casting. If she was being quite honest, she had begun to hear Hermione's lectures as white noise.

White noise that she had become so accustomed to hearing especially in the library while she fiddled with the corners of the pages of _A History of Magic_ and tucked a lock of her long black hair behind her ear that she barely batted an eyelash when Hermione did not draw breathe after the 50th consecutive sentence.

And this was routine for Harry Potter, now a returning 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After classes, the pair would head straight to the library, cast a _Muffilato_ Charm and hide themselves away from the wandering curious eyes of Hogwarts classmates.

 _The Heroines_

They would alternate between doing their school work, basking in comfortable silence and writing letters to their loved ones ensuring that they had kept their peace of mind, especially the other third of the golden trio- Ronald Weasley, who had decided not to return to school.

 _You're bloody mad, the pair of ya'_

 _Maybe he's right_

The thought had crossed her mind a couple of times. After all, she technically didn't have to take Potions anymore, or Transfiguration, or History of Magic.

She had basically written the book on Defense Against the Dark Arts

She found herself daydreaming more than learning anything new on magic. Nothing in particular, truly, no heart aching what-ifs, no wishful thinking, no redoing the past.

She daydreamed about food. What she was going to have for dinner, what she might ask one of the house-elves to whip up if she felt like sneaking into the kitchens late at night. She imagined feasting on peanut butter sandwiches with nice peace tea at that exact moment. Hermione's lectures just happened to be the perfect background music to her very plain boring daydreams

In spite of the boredom, Harriet Lily Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived, Oath Keeper, the Savior of the Wizarding World, found comfort in her best friend's prattling and high-pitched screeches about the proper hand movement for the magic on account of schoolwork.

One of the little things in life she had begun to appreciate after the _war_

 _The war_

The war, which had taken so much from both young girls-now-woman, and everyone who lived in the haunted halls of Hogwarts

Despite the victory, a blow had been dealt, loved-ones had been lost, lives had been altered forever, and magic could never truly be the same.

So could you, in good conscience, blame a girl for not paying attention to the details?

Not to get ahead of ourselves, however, let us backtrack to the original point.

Apparition was a fickle magic.

Complicated, Complex, Arduous, Unpredictable (in Harry's experience) and many other adjectives

Form of wandless magic, no incantation necessary: simply think of the desired location in mind and you would disappear from one place and reappear almost instantly in the other. Simple.

Simple was, unfortunately, not a word in Harry Potter's dictionary

And part of her wished she had just _simply_ listened to Hermione Granger

Perhaps she wouldn't have found herself in this mess...

* * *

It had been a week

It had been a week since she began sweeping the floor of a restaurant as several men and women; all wearing open-toed combat boots (the counter intuitiveness of this astounded her) clambered in to slurp on the saltiest mix of noodles and broth Harry had ever let her tongue experience and barked loudly to each other about the successes of _killing people_ on missions.

To say her smile was strained and that she had a _little_ twitch in her left cheek was an understatement

As she cleaned the floor from the amalgamation of dirt, sweat, and paper towels, perspiration starting to form as well as the mounting frustration that rose in the pit of her stomach in regards to her situation, she took a leaf from Neville Longbottom's book and cursed herself

 _Bugger, why is it always me?_

Why did it have to be her of all witches and wizards to completely botch up apparition at such colossal and unholy levels?

Why couldn't she catch a break?

Why?!

She had, however, over the course of the week pieced together an explanation that let her sleep at night

It must have happened the very same night Hermione had been explaining to her the complexity of Apparation, it's origins and it's limitations.

She had heard the word "unknown" and "untested" spoken a couple of times by Hermione and that has stuck with her as she returned to the Gryffindor common room alone that night, while Hermione remained in the library, to finish writing the rest of her essay. She needed a change of scenery, the day to day grind of Hogwarts was starting to get to her. Yet there was little she could, it was all she knew

She plopped herself in one of the red couches and she sighed in comfort, nestling herself in between the textbooks and parchment that surrounded her. the warm glow of the fireplace caught her attention, and the silence was soothing.

There was nobody else in the common room except Dennis, Colin Creevey's younger brother, a muggleborn who had a hero worship complex like his older brother but in age and experience had the self-restraint to not piss himself at the sight of her. Despite this assessment, Harry could feel the glances he tried to sneak at her over the book he was reading. On closer inspection, the cover was much too colorful to be a book from the library or any book in general on magic (the world of magic had a very distinct brown, purple and black color accent for their novels). She squinted her eyes, out of pure curiosity, and mouthed out the title "Naruto Volume 1?".

Perhaps she had been a little too loud, Dennis's eyes had perked up and he began to chirp "Oh, I'm reading a manga! It's kind of like a comic book made by Japanese Artist. It's about a ninja and the ninja world. It's really quite good though! Just started from my understanding but I'm really starting to get into it! Although I should probably work on my schoolwork, but I thought I could take a break! I know Naruto is a muggle thing but it's really quite good!" he smiled, and she gave him a small one in return and returned to her parchment.

She had heard about it, vaguely, something about orange and never giving up. Harry could never quite understand the hype over comic books but she found it amusing. The muggle side of her, the Harry who was never a witch, enjoyed the thought of lazing in a cafe somewhere and just reading a comic book like Dennis was at that moment, not worrying about schoolwork but only worrying about the fates of fictional characters.

 _Must be nice to lose yourself in a book like that_

She smiled at the thought

 _You know what? Screw apparation homework. You deserve to have some fun and relax Harriet Lily Potter_

With that in mind, she slammed her textbook and ran out of the common room. Shouting her thanks to a pink-eared Dennis, over her shoulder and ran down the corridors towards her destination

"Apparation can be said to be like the room of requirement, things appear out of nowhere. That be a nice start" she mused to herself, and ran faster.

Slowing down at her destination, the corridor was dark with only the moonlight lighting her path. She needn't be worried , however, she knew the area by heart and knew exactly what to do despite light not showing her the way

"Tap brick three times and ask permission to enter"

With that a doorway formed and Harry turned the doorknob to enter

 _I love magic_

Hogwarts was a curious building, despite the wreckage brought by the war, the building almost seemed to be alive and seemed to be healing. Constantly rebuilding and remodeling itself to the point where even Harry, who had lived in the halls for 7 years, still marveled at every new discovery. Just as she marveled at the new room of requirement. The successor to the one she had inadvertently destroyed during the war.

Much in the same, but so very different at the same time

 _Unknown and Untested_

She imagined that this would be the perfect place to test out that reading a book in a cafe daydream of hers that sprung up.

If Ron could hear how she wanted to read a book for fun she could almost here is howling now

 _Purge the thought_

And of course, like magic, the room began to transform into a tranquil and quaint French Cafe with hot chocolate and biscuits laid out along with a copy of Naruto Volume 1

 _Weird, I guess it was part of my_ _subconscious when I asked the room to change_

 _Ah well_

And with that Harry sat herself on a chair and opened the first pages of this comic book, only to find herself having to backtrack and read the book "backwards" in order to fully understand what was going on. With a murmur she began to read the book in one hand and twiddled with fingers with a lock of her hair.

 _I could get used to this_

Then Harry was stupid

Stupid, foolish and careless

Bloody Hell she wanted to slap herself

Because as she became engrossed in the story of Naruto, on the page where Naruto was eating at the ramen stand with his mentor Iruka, when she began to wave her hand in the same manner she would've if she wanted to apparate. She giggled at one joke and felt a pulse

And then...

 _You disappear from one place and appear in another_

 _Only takes a bit of magic pulse_

 _Unknown and Untested_

 _Darkness_

 _1+1 = window_

 _And Harry was no longer in the Room of Requirement_

 _Bugger it Bugger it Bugger it_

Harry slammed her head on the counter of the restaurant in complete shame at her idiocy. Never mind the mechanics of the magic that had brought her here. Never mind what divine intervention saw that she needed to be in this world. Because in short Harry Potter was no longer at Hogwarts, Harry Potter was in-

"-Ayame? Are you alright my dear?"

A comforting warm calloused hand found its way on to her head, not unlike the hands of Remus or Sirius, that shook her out of her reverie. Lifting her head off the counter, Ayame looked up with a watery smile and nodded her head.

"I'm alright Fa-Tou-chan. I'm just tired"

Teuchi's eyebrows furrowed together

"You've been off all week Ayame, are you sure you're okay? Are you still feeling sick?" he exclaimed worriedly

 _That's because I'm not-_

"Yeah I'm okay, but resting sounds like a good idea Tou-chan. Thank you"

"Of course" He smiled warmly at her "Feel better soon dear"

Thus, Harry pursed her lips together, and found her way to the back room of Ichiraku Ramen

Yes, Harry Potter was no longer at Hogwarts, Harry Potter was in the world of Naruto. Specifically, the village hidden in the leaves-Konoha

 _Merlin's Beard, this sounds like a poorly written fiction novel_

It had been a week since she found herself in the body of another, been a week since she had found that she had replaced Ayame- A seemingly sweet and innocent daughter of an equally kind-hearted father and owner of Ichiraku Ramen.

When she had first discovered she was no longer in the room of requirement was when she had awoken on a mat on the floor in the middle of the night. In the darkness, fear gripped her heart. She had felt the whoosh of magic, the tightness and stretching, and was bewildered and frightened to find herself not in the room of requirement. She had screamed of course, which only alerted Teuchi to her distress, which only made her scream some more about where she was, who he was, why she was here. It was in the hysterics that Teuchi clasped his hands around hers in comfort that she first noticed her hands. They were pale, far too pale to be hers. Barely any callouses, and where was her scar?

 _I must not tell lies_

It was gone

A strand of hair fell over her eyes.

 _Weird. I'm not a brunette..._

A closer look at the distressed man in front of her allowed her to see the worried look of a Japanese man well into his 40s

 _Why is he looking at me like that?_

 _Like he cares..._

She freed herself from his grasp and ran blindly through the darkness. Stumbling down the stairs and out the closest door. It was raining that night and the thunder illuminated the town. She stumbled on a puddle and when she came too she looked at her reflection and gasped. She no longer had her green eyes, or messy black hair, and she could see without glasses.

Before her, could only be the reflection of...

"THE WAITRESS GIRL FROM THAT COMIC BOOK SERIES?!"

And promptly fainted

When she came too, she found herself in the hospital, her distressed "father" hovering over her asking her if she was alright while nurses surrounded her asking her how she was feeling. She merely replied by asking him if this was a dream. When he shook his head slowly. She closed her eyes in frustration.

Harry wondered, however, that if magic transported her here magic could take her back

She tried to wave her hands around to aparate out of the godforsaken hospital

 _Take me back Take me back Take me back_

Opened her eyes and no dice

 _Damn it, of course when I actually want to it doesn't work_

Proceeding to pinch her nose

She had composed herself afterwards, told a flimsy excuse that it she felt it was a fever and that she had hit her head earlier that day which may have given her a concussion, and her "father" seemed sated for the time being as nurses said that her vital signs seemed all good. They both returned to their household, Harry seeming stiff but for obvious reasons. She attempted to replay the last 24 hours of her life. She remembered reading the manga, she remembered the first couple of chapters, the streets for which she once saw in pencil and paper were now remembered the couple of scenes in which Teuchi starred in, she wondered if he knew he was merely a fictional character

 _But what does that make me?_

For the next week, Harry attempted to solve this answer, as she shuffled with her duties towards her "father". The only man she could truly trust in this unexplored, unknown world. She had fumbled occasionally, not getting the ingredients right, not knowing where the cleaning supplies were, or which direction to walk in. Though her father took notice, it seemed that all of her confusion could be attributed to her concussion.

And each night that Harry went to bed, she prayed to the makers and gods that she would wake up in the room of requirement to which she belonged. Or that her magic would be strong enough to take her back

Many failed attempts

No such luck

 _Bugger_

It had been a week and there was no change

She was stuck

She was a waitress in an untested world

She had no way of going back

 _Merlin what a headache_

* * *

 **AN:** Thoughts? Criticisms? Feedback? Reviews?

This marks the beginning of what I hope will be an enjoyable and long chaptered fic.

Chapter one's often introduce the concept and lore of how a character crosses over and the next couple chapters build up to how the character gets used to the new world. I've completely skipped ahead to one week because I find stuff like that to be rather boring to read and I'm jumping to the good stuff.

As I've said, this is a romance/drama/humor story and it is a reverse harem but of course I would like a final pairing in the end (I'm not going down that polyamory route) and would love reader input on this. Thus I encourage reviews galore for this, simply to improve the path of this story and where it leads up. Suggestions for "pairings" or member of the reverse harem will also be taken into consideration

I picked female Harry Potter because…well, I love the idea of it. Hermione is one of my die-hard female characters but I'd love to see how a female like Harry Potter (whose so down-to-earth and has this magnetism she/he is oblivious too and thus is socially out of his/her depth) would interact with male characters. Making a female character isn't simply slapping the label and describing her physical features. Some personality traits will emerge that I, myself being a girl, will write that may seem a bit out of character in the male Harry potter but bear with me. I'm going to try and keep the characterizations of all these characters as "in" character as possible. Being Ayame affords Harry the opportunity to skip trying to explain her existence in this world, instead she'll have to struggle between who she really is and who Ayame is supposed to be. I've taken some liberties with the Canon but hope that won't be too dreadful

Thanks for taking the time to read this story and if possible author note. I'd really appreciate a review and I'm going to add a preview for the next chapter. Not sure when I'm going to be updating, probably next week? Anyway thanks!

* * *

 _Preview Chapter 2: Blue Eyes_

 _"What was it about blue or green eyes that seemed to elicit such emotional reactions?"_


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Eyes

**AN:** Wow over the weekend and as of now we're up to 17 reviews, 95 favorites, and 164 follows. Thank you so much for the outpouring of support everyone has given me :) Goes to show how invested people seem to be in the idea and it's really motivated me to write more content for all of you. For those that have reviewed, I'm enclosing some answers to questions that were brought up at the end of this chapter right before the preview of the next chapter. Again thank you! Annnnddd let's begin

* * *

 **Rating:** T for now, M possibly for future chapters. Rating may be subject to change

 **Genre:** Romance/Drama/Humor.

 **Planned Pairings:** FemHarry/Naruto, FemHarry/Kakashi, FemHarry/Shikamaru, FemHarry/Shino, FemHarry/Neji, FemHarry/Chouji, FemHarry/Kiba, FemHarry/Gaara, FemHarry/Iruka, FemHarry/Asuma.

 **Summary:** If Harry were being honest with herself, she would have said that yes, accidents happen in magic. It's what made magic, well, magic. But nothing could've allowed her to predict that magic would've transported her into the body of the daughter of a Ramen Stand of Konoha. Now finding herself living the routine of a restaurant waitress, Ayame must struggle between hiding her magical ways, adjusting to life in a shinobi village and warding off the unwanted attention of multiple ninja. She's not quite sure which will be the bigger task. [Fem!Harry, Reverse Harem, Final Pairing Undecided]

 **Warnings for this chapter:** Mild description of physical assault

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Blue Eyes**

* * *

Harry Potter was still trying to get over the fact that she was, once again, a 15 year old girl. And with that, all that came from puberty and adolescent awkwardness

Including, but not limited to, boobs and acne

Standing in front of the mirror in her new room after taking a shower, she examined her new body in all its naked glory with the type of attention that could be mistaken for a teenage boy touching all he could to fulfill his raunchy fantasies.

But she suspected no boy or girl in this dimension or the next would be fondling their new breasts in front of a mirror, completely naked, in the juggly kind of way

But this was Harriet Potter, the girl who stumbled through puberty with the grace of a beached whale and who weighed her boobs using her hands in front of the mirror because two mounds of fat attached to her chest were more fascinating than a village run by elite ninja. She didn't give a damn about ninjas at the moment.

What she did give a damn about, were her boobs. Chewing her lip, she stared in mild embarrassment, admiration and envy

"She's a lot bigger than I was at her age..." she mumbled to herself

In fact, a lot of things were different about Ayame

She had a much smaller build, the type of body that wasn't used to exercising too much, running or even entering battle. To compensate, though, it seemed she was a lot more nimble and flexible than Harry was in her own body. Despite big boobs it was clear Ayame wasn't weighed down when it came to handling orders and cleaning at Ichiraku at lightening speed

Her hands were a lot softer, any labor that showed was due to working mostly with kitchen or cleaning supplies, not unlike the type of work she had done in her younger years. In fact, while Harry found herself cooking and cleaning in an awkward sort of way at first, by the second week much of her muscle memory from her earlier dreary days with the Dursley's had kicked in and it seemed to be her advantage. Though she wasn't sure if it was Ayame's muscle memory or her own.

Gone was the long wavy messy black blop and in its place was Ayame's pin straight brown hair. It was a lot more manageable as Harry began to discover over the week. It did not whip around when the wind blew around the shop and for the most part did not curl in the chaotic bird's nest that her black hair used to. She twirled it in her finger, noticing how much softer it felt but holding the lock to her nose she could smell the ghosts of pork and bean sprouts despite how much she scrubbed it.

She scrunched her face in mild disgust, as if she was about to sneeze, and with the flutter of her eyelashes she opened her eyes to find the sight that troubled her the most

 _My eyes..._

Her emerald green eyes, the eyes that once belonged to her dear mother, the mother she never truly knew, were gone. The eyes that she now saw the world with were no longer hers, and yet it was the first thing she noticed when she woke up or saw her reflection. A reminder that the last remaining piece of her mother was gone. It was scary to look at.

That, at least, was one thing that Ayame and Harry had in common

Of the little she could scrap up from paper, memories from the chapter she read and photo albums scattered around the apartment she lived in with her "father" several things became very clear to her. It was clear that Ayame and her father were very close. He loved her, as she imagined her father would've if he had the chance, with protectiveness, concern, and humor that reminded her of Hagrid. It was also clear that her mother was long gone. Whether she had passed away, or had left, Harry did not know.

There were barely any photos of her around the house. Only two remained, one of Ayame's parents wedding day and another when Ayame was born- both placed in the same photo album tucked away on the shelf. Teuchi never mentioned her, and it be a cold day in hell when Harry would bring it up and risk the chance of arousing suspicion as she almost did her first week at Konoha (thank god for false sicknesses).

It was, also, abundantly clear that Ayame was a simple and sweet girl. Her room was simple, her clothes were simple (she had two outfits), her lifestyle seemed pretty simple. She had little to no friends, only the customers and her father to keep her company, and it didn't seem like she had many hobbies other than a few arts and crafts books and cooking practices. It made it easier for Harry. She didn't need to interact with many people which meant that no one would suspect that she wasn't the real Ayame. As long as she didn't get too close to anyone she would be fine. Ayame's routine would be fine. Very routine, not much unlike Harry's life after the war: wake up, get dressed, go to work, close up the shop, go home, go to bed.

As if on cue, she heard the muffled call of Teuchi telling her to get ready for the day. It was Monday, and Monday's always ended up being shopping days

"Coming Tou-chan!"

With that Harry got ready, tying a white bandana around her head, and deciding to pass thinking about the details of her circumstances for now. In a strange way, Harry had a duty to perform for there was not much she could do at the moment. To reveal her identity could mean disaster and open pandora's box, as she had come to realize quickly in this world. No, she had to play her part for now and hope the answers to getting back her home would appear just as the answers to every hair-raising adventure had appeared in her life. She may still feel uneasy, but she had to make the best of the situation. She was in the world of a comic.

All she could do for now was live this life, in Ayame's place, and wonder.

Wonder, where Ayame was, how her friends were doing, how to get through each day, how Ayame was doing, how she might get home, if Ayame had taken her place in the Wizarding World and if so

Wonder if she was as freaked out about everything as she was.

* * *

It was supposed to be like any other Monday

Teuchi and Ayame could afford to open the shop a little later on Mondays, no one really ate ramen for breakfast, and Monday's were designated grocery shopping days according to Teuchi. They could grab some extra ingredients to stock up at the shop so that over the week they would have plenty to make their fresh ramen. Harry could admit she enjoyed this opportunity, walking through the streets with residents having a smile on their face as she passed by and with no one groveling at her feet in hero-worship or whispering as they looked at her. After all, here she was only known as Ayame, a simple citizen just like them

It was _liberating_

She enjoyed it, she enjoyed the simple life of going around buying vegetables and meat. She enjoyed picking out radishes She enjoyed the japanese customs she was learning. She was learning all about honorifics as she observed customers and marketers conversing about deals. The streets were lined with stalls with the most unique and yummy food Harry had to try. Teuchi would always notice the longing look Ayame would get, and handed her a couple of coins to spend for herself on treats.

That would always take her by surprise

Harry was by no means poor, she had a lot of inheritance, but her upbringing with the Dursleys had made it so that that she was still not used to kindness by strangers and she felt a warmth of appreciation bloom whenever Teuchi seemed to buy her a treat or ask her advice on produce

It was quaint and pleasant and perhaps Harry didn't feel so uneasy about the whole thing after two weeks

She turned towards Teuchi with a soft smile as he looked at her proudly for choosing the right bok choy.

 _This isn't so bad_

She was liking this new life. Wands, wizards, and witches seemed so far behind her now as she basked in the market atmosphere and the laughing smiling villagers. Life seemed alright.

Yet at that moment, Harry heard thuds, shouting and loud thrashes

Turning her head towards the sight, she burned with anger and hatred

A young boy, blonde and who couldn't be older than 10 was being held by his neck by a large villager as onlookers laughed and cheered him on

Harry stared in horror and the man readied his arm back to punch the kid in the face and she felt her chest tighten in fear

 _What the hell..._

What made it worse was that none of the villagers around the street seemed to want to help the boy, or even question why he was getting beat up. If anything they seemed to be pretty happy at the display, looking away and smiling. Harry was completely horrified as she felt anger wash over her.

 _He was just a kid..._

As the man seemed to tighten his grip around the boy's neck and the boy seemed to struggle to free himself, Harry could not stand idly by any longer.

She dropped her bag of vegetables and ran towards the man with her arms raised ready to hit him

"Hey-"

* * *

It was supposed to be like any other Monday

And for Naruto Uzumaki, the dead-last and self-proclaimed future Hokage, that meant running around the markets with a a bucket of paint and some gloves

Because screw everybody.

It was the start of November, the height of harvest season which meant the streets were heavy with food stalls and produce stores. He had just turned 10 this year and it was a thrill to be one step closer to becoming a ninja and getting _out_

And yes, before you ask, he was supposed to be in the academy, but Naruto's week never really started till Tuesday. Weeks started on Tuesday and ended Friday morning, his weekend would start friday and end on monday. Which meant he had a good four days to do whatever damn thing he wanted to do. Why the hell should he be going to the academy on a Monday.

Naruto hated Mondays.

Besides, as always he suspected that the academy teachers wouldn't miss his presence and he wasn't looking forward to sitting still as Iruka-sensei blabbered on about the history of the shinobi world (as he always did on mondays). He could try to ask questions but his mind was always jumbled up and he always felt a twitch in his leg. He just couldn't stay still which would always lead to him exploding and Iruka-sensei scolding him

He never did look him in the eye even then

He shook his head at the thought

 _Ain't the time for that_

Dipping his gloved hands in the paint can attached to his waist Naruto, and readied himself for his plan

 _Red paint was his favorite_

It always gave the citizens the funniest expressions when he touched their bags or faces with the stuff. They looked like they were about to piss themselves from anger or frustrations, hell if he cared. Seeing their blinking faces and the time it took for them to realize what had just happened were some of the sweetest expressions Naruto could ever ask for. Better than the whispers, the stares, the glares

Better to give them an actual reason to hate on him

He lived for that kind of stuff.

He lived for hitting people with paint, the sellers, the buyers, the kids, the adults. He laughed loudly, his voice booming through the streets

"Dattebayo-"

He was grabbed then, by a man and his cronies in the middle of the busy street. Grabbed by the neck he felt the air rush out of him as he struggled in his grasp. He looked like any one of the villagers that had beat him up before. Their faces blurred, but the same hate-filled rage gazed down at him

"You little demon shit! You're nothing but trouble, I should just get rid of you now while I have the chance" he spat in Naruto's face as he began to punch his left cheek.

 _Here we go_

 _Another round_

Closing his eyes, readying himself for the next blow Naruto held his breathe

But the blow never came

Instead...

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

"I said leave him alone!"

"Little girl, do you even know what...that thing is?"

"I don't care, put him on the ground now! Let him go!"

Naruto felt his face slam on to the ground and man did that hurt. The man kicked some dust in his face but walked off then, leaving Naruto in a heap on the ground. He rubbed his eyes as dust collected and felt the sting on his cheek from the blows.

 _That was going to leave a mark_

He felt a cool hand on his arm and someone crouch next to him. He closed his eyes and flinched, half expecting the person to beat him up like the last one had. Instead he felt the hand dust the dirt off his shoulder and shirt. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared right into the brown eyes that looked over him with

 _Worry?_

She was a small girl, maybe a couple of years older than him, her haired covered with a white bandana. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and she continued to dust off the dirt across his black shirt. This was his savior. Her face was so...tiny and pale, and unlike Naruto, seemed unscarred. Her skin looked so smooth...

 _Why the hell am I thinking about her skin?!_

He shook his head, and it seemed that the girl mistook that mild brain fart for his pain and her eyes lowered. She seemed...

 _Sad?_

He took a better look at her as she started the place her hand in his hair to clean off the excess dirt. His mouth seemed to dry, he never had another person dust off dirt from one of his regular beat-ups before, let alone pat his hair like that, let alone be...worried for him?

"Are you alright?" she asked softly and his heart started hammering in his chest

 _What was this?_

 _What's the catch?_

He wasn't used to this, it scared him. The only one that seemed to give a damn about him was Jiji-The Hokage and even then he had mild interactions with the man. This wasn't supposed to be how it went. The man was supposed to beat him up some more and then he'd leave him alone to pick up his paint and gloves and then Naruto could run away. This wasn't part of the script, when had anybody helped him before?

 _This was weird, and yet..._

He nodded dumbly at her and brushed her hand off, gulping while he did so. Foreign feelings of gratitude welled inside him but he pressed them down for now, he couldn't go off not being _Naruto Uzumaki_ in front of a lady now

"Of course! I'm Naruto Uzumaki after all-ttebayo!" Giving a cheeky grin, though it hurt to do so, his cheek was still hot from pain

She blinked in surprise, but her expression of worry was not deterred. She turned to the man behind her, who had been hovering above the two all this time with the same expression of worry. Whether he was more worried for the girl or Naruto, Naruto couldn't guess but the two seemed to communicate wordlessly and he gave her a nod and gave him a smile.

She smiled, flushed and turned towards Naruto

"Well Naruto-kun, I'm Ayame. Do you want to come back to our ramen stand? We should get you cleaned up and get something for that cheek of yours."

"We have some first-aid back at home and we can whip up some food" the man added further

 _What..._

Now it was his turn to blink and the confusion in his stomach continued to grow. He, Naruto Uzumaki, the dead-last, the one everyone ignored and hated, was being invited back to someone's place? So that they could take care of him?

 _What the heck is going on?_

He gave another grin and nodded in agreement "Sure, thanks Ayame-chan!"

Why pass this chance up?

She seemed to giggle a bit at his remark and stretched out her hand for him to hold. Still the confusion bubbled but he didn't want to question it.

 _I've never held someone's hand before..._

It was true, he hadn't, he was not used to physical contact that was positive of any kind and for a horrible second he thought he had forgotten what it felt like to hold someone's hand and what to do. Luckily, he remembered the motions, having learned from watching longingly at kids holding their parents hand.

 _It's warm..._

She gripped it gently and they walked together, hand-in-hand across the street back towards the bag she had dropped earlier and then towards the Ramen Stand. Through it all he felt the glares, but noticed the girl seemed to glare back and that deterred a lot of the villagers. He kept his grin on the entire time because of that and walked with swagger. The man, named Teuchi, and Ayame smiled back at him when they could.

Through it all, she never let go of his hand

 _Ayame, huh?_

* * *

His name was Naruto Uzumaki and Harry was sucked in

He was sunny, incredibly sunny, despite having just been beaten up he was grinning the entire walk back to the ramen stand

He was a talker, and he chattered away loudly about who he was and what he was doing in the market, no mentions of the encounter with the man but seemed to focus primarily on his pranks and antics

And he was a dreamer, he proclaimed loudly for everyone to hear in his booming loud voice that he was going to be hokage (the leader of the village from what Harry gathered) and that everyone should believe it. He made her laugh, more than she had ever laughed in the past two weeks, and in the 15 minutes she had gotten to know him she felt completely at ease

He was a completely lovable guy

So why the hell did everyone look at him like he was a piece of gum on the back of their shoe?

It didn't make sense and it bothered the hell out of her

 _Bloody villagers..._

It continued to bother her when they entered and opened the stand, as villagers and ninja alike who filed in seemed uneasy at the sight of Naruto in the restaurant and even some dared to glare at him or leave the restaurant all together. In return, Harry gave them the darkest glare she could muster. One that could rival Severus Snape's infamous looks and that seemed to scare them off.

She returned from the back room with a small washcloth, water and some medicine to put on Naruto's cheek while Teuchi whipped up a Pork Ramen (one of the restaurants hottest items) for Naruto to eat. Dipping the washcloth in the water she gently washed Naruto's face, as he winced, and noticed three lines across both his cheeks. They were old, clearly scars, and Harry shuddered to think what had caused them. She had scars too, one on her hand _I must not tell lies_ , her infamous ligtening bolt scar and one small one across her eyebrow from her days with the Dursleys. Her heart began to bleed for the boy who wasn't that much younger than she was when she left to Hogwarts.

 _Why_

He continued to talk about himself, as if he was trying to exhaust every story possible because he had never had the chance too before. He was an orphan, and he had decided to skip school to play some pranks today, he wanted to be a ninja but he hated school

 _He's..._

"Naruto?"

"Hmm, yeah lady-chan?"

"...Why was that man beating you up?"

He stopped his monologue and paused. His blue eyes widened and became impossibly darker

"...I don't know, it's always been like that"

 _Just like me..._

She gripped the washcloth tightly. So that was how it was. The boy was hated, for reasons he himself didn't know for sure, and he was suffering while everyone stood by. Just like she did when she was growing up, hated for reasons she didn't know, for reasons she couldn't control

It pissed her off beyond belief

 _Merlin help the person who tries to hurt this boy again..._

Flickers of her magic began to rise up in her stomach, while she had no wand that could conduct the magic that she was used to in her own world that didn't mean her magical core wasn't there. It had come with her into this world, flaring up as her emotion flared up. Reacting as she reacted.

And right now she was pissed with the heat of a 1000 suns

She began to chew her lip as she looked at him. Teuchi handed him the bowl of ramen and he began to devour the food, exclaiming that this was his first time trying it. After the first bite his blue eyes brightened into a brilliant aquamarine once again and Harry felt herself calm down.

What was it about blue or green eyes that seemed to illicit such emotional reactions?

Hell if she knew

Hell if she cared

But as she watched Naruto enjoy his second bowl of ramen, chatting amiably with Teuchi and sneaking glances at her as if he needed her approval, Harriet Potter knew one thing

She'd be damned if she let the boy go on in life with the same dead look in her eyes as she had.

"Naruto?"

He continued to slurp on the noodles

 _Food of the gods..._

But responded "Yes Ayame-chan?"

"Believe me when I say, you don't deserve to be beat up like that. I don't understand why these villagers beat you up or hate you but know that I don't hate you Naruto. I don't hate you at all and I hope that we'll be friends from now on"

She added a soft smile

 _Not getting close to people..._

 _Screw that_

* * *

He looked at her then, looking up from his bowl and looking towards her. The only two at the bar stools. Only the two of them. His eyes began to shine and could feel the tears starting to come out but he held it in, there was no way he was going to cry in front of her now

There was no way he was going to mess _this_ up

This, whatever this was, was something and while Naruto didn't have the words to express his emotions right now

He knew this wasn't any other monday.

* * *

 _AN:_ So there's the second chapter and the introduction of Naruto! I love Naruto as a character and hope I captured him well. I know some reviewers were asking whether he was going to be a sibling like character to Harry and I will make it clear here: I fully intend to have Naruto be part of the Reverse Harem. It might be a little weird now because he's so young but its something I'm hoping to build up too as time goes on (this will be a long fic) and the same goes for all of the rookies who are a part of my planned pairings. Harry might be oblivious as hell, but the guys won't be haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter

As of the latest ending of the anime, its semi established that Naruto was pretty young when he first encountered the ramen clan but I've bumped it up a couple of years for plot convenience. I'd check it out! It's a very unique idea for an ending and I love watching it on repeat.

Timeline wise, in canon its established that Ayame was 17 at the start of the series. I did two years back, making her 15 and the rest of the main naruto cast roughly 9-10 years of age. Yes that is a 5-6 year difference, but no matter, nothing truly will develop romantically from Harry's side until much later so no worries on that front. But there will be a lot of relationship building in these first couple of chapters.

Time to answer reviews! (thanks so much again! Really warms my heart and keeps me motivated)

Thanks to: gowolf, RebelliousOne, god of all, TheBlackSeaReaper, TheBeauty, canis lupus familiars, Shadow at Midnight, AstralLaine, dreaming of rocketships and elise caester! And anonymous guest reviewers, like Isali, Lady K, alice and guests :)

Lady K: As you can see from this chapter, Harry does not have Ayame's memories but she read the naruto volume which has given her a vauge understanding of the world

Isali: We'll see about Neji

elise caester: The timeline of this fic means its post-massacre so Sasuke is def here. The reason I haven't mentioned Sasuke so far is that I'm still debating what his place will be in this fic. Im a NaruSasu fan tbh so seeing Sasuke have affection for someone else is a little strange to me but I'm thinking of adding him as a possible sibling candidate or a foil. We'll see :) but hope that answers your question

* * *

 _Preview:_

 _Chapter 3: Courses_

 _You better watch yourself, or I'm gonna add another scar to your nose with my soup ladle and I warn you, I have large ones._

 _Duly noted ma'am_


	3. Chapter 3: Courses

**Magic Ramen-no-Jutsu**

 **AN:** Thank you so so much for the support! Shoutout to all the reviewers! Thats my motivation :)

* * *

 **Rating:** T for now, M possibly for future chapters but not sure. Rating may be subject to change

 **Genre:** Romance/Drama/Humor.

 **Planned Pairings** : FemHarry/Naruto, FemHarry/Kakashi, FemHarry/Shikamaru, FemHarry/Shino, FemHarry/Neji, FemHarry/Chouji, FemHarry/Kiba, FemHarry/Gaara, FemHarry/Iruka, FemHarry/Asuma.

 **Summary:** If Harry were being honest with herself, she would have said that yes, accidents happen in magic. It's what made magic, well, magic. But nothing could've allowed her to predict that magic would've transported her into the body of the daughter of a Ramen Stand of Konoha. Now finding herself living the routine of a restaurant waitress, Ayame must struggle between hiding her magical ways, adjusting to life in a shinobi village and warding off the unwanted attention of multiple ninja. She's not quite sure which will be the bigger task. [Fem!Harry, Reverse Harem, Final Pairing Undecided]

 **Warnings for this chapter:** Language

* * *

Chapter 3: Courses

* * *

She was having a crash course in Ninja and Konoha history

And her teacher was none other than Naruto Uzumaki

 _Stranger sentences have been written_

In some ways Naruto was the perfect teacher for one Harry Potter, girl-who-lived now in the body of a 15 year old japanese ramen waitress, because it wasn't that he was dumb by any means. He was more _intellectually challenged_ as Hermione would've put it. He hated books, he hated debate, and most of all he hated the thought of lectures.

But Naruto was not dumb, the kid knew his stuff and if asked the right question in the right way he would answer as enthusiastically as he did when he was talking about ramen (his now favorite food) or about being hokage. But the kid was also two shy of a six-pack and wasn't perceptive enough to pick up on the fact that "Ayame-chan" seemed to have forgotten a lot of things about Konoha, ninja, and pretty much everything else. He didn't ask many questions in return, which was perfect for Harry

She had a lot of questions

Which Naruto was very ready to answer his Ayame-chan

Thus, Harry found herself, as she had done the past three days, sitting on the ground, legs crossed, with a flurry of textbooks and scrolls Naruto had "borrowed" from the local library. Her (now) signature white bandana tied around her forehead, and Naruto Uzumaki with his orange jumpsuit tied around his waist doing a dramatic reenactment of the Second Shinobi World War in the back-room of the ramen stand.

"Now tell me what happened during the third shinobi world war"

He smiled at her, giving his biggest grin, blasting her with good vibes

"So it goes like this!"

She understood the irony of asking a "fictional" character about the plot of a comic book (or manga) that was named after him without him knowing that he was actually a fictional character or that the girl who sat in front of him was actually an english witch and not japanese civilian.

Irony at its best

However, watching Naruto jumping up and down with his blue eyes shining brighter than a florescent lamp and trying to make her laugh by doing impressions of old "farts" from years gone by, Harry couldn't imagine him _not_ being real.

Naruto eased into her sphere like no other had before, by her own volition due to her circumstances or because he was just _Naruto_ she wasn't sure. He was part of her routine, now, just after a couple of days. Despite promising herself not to get close to people in order to not compromise her situation, she couldn't help be drawn to Naruto.

In some ways he reminded her of the Weasley twins.

 _Forge and Gred_

At first, they seemed so out of her reach and she felt so out of depth talking to them; she was introverted and they were not. She was quiet and collected for the most part and they were not. She was stubborn and rigid, and they were everything but. But they tried, oh, they tried to get through the little bubble she had at first reserved for only herself; they extended it, just like Hermione and Ron had. Playing jokes and trying to make her laugh when they could. When Hermione and Ron were bickering they would swoop in with a toffy treat, twirling her hair in their hands trying to get a reaction out of her in the chaos of Hogwarts. Worming their way in with pranks and charm. Trying to make her forget all the disasters around her, for just a moment.

They always tried to make her smile

 _Where's that smile princess?_

 _Some exploding snap baby doll?_

 _Forget em' Henrietta_

 _At your service darling_

 _"Ne ne Ayame chan! Check out my nindaime face!"_

" _T_ - _that's...ridiculous hahaha!"_

 _"But ne Ayame-chan, I'll be like the nindaime someday dattebayo so I gotta come up with my own hokage face right?"_

 _"Right Naruto-kun, do your best!"_

She smiled a little into her text book

Why yes, Naruto Uzumaki would've gotten along fabulously with the twins. He was _their_ type of smart

Maybe not book smart, but he had his own brand of mischievous playful intelligence; make no mistake.

It was Harry who questioned her own intelligence

Hermione would probably hate her

 _Are you blind Harry Potter?! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PAYING ATTENTION TO THE DETAILS?!_

She could almost hear her voice in the back of her head

Maybe being thrown into another dimension made her lose a couple of screws?

 _Perfect excuse_

She should've realized earlier, that the boy who stood in front of her now explaining history was _the_ Naruto. He was the boy on the main cover and the main focus of the comic that had gotten her into this mess. He was the very same Naruto that hung out with her in the evenings. Was the very same Naruto she had swatted a fully grown man for. Was the very same blonde, blue-eyed boy (very rare it seemed in this village) who hung out with her afterwards. Was the very same Naruto who, after she decided to become friends with him, would spend his afternoons and evenings eating ramen and studying with her if he wasn't training and pranking the hell out of villagers. Was the very same Naruto who would give her the most precious smiles.

Of course she would befriend the main character

Of course she would

Why would it be any way otherwise?

Fate had a way of tangling her up in these messes

And maybe following fates path and getting involved with the main character of a book series that, from what Dennis had described was long as Flitwicks Parchment, was a bad idea. But she didn't know enough to care, she had only gotten to page 13 before she was transported into this world. And rather than questioning what she was supposed to do, Harry figured, just as she concluded every time she gave herself time to think about it, she just had to go with the flow of the situation.

It had been 3 days since she met Naruto and 3 days since she had stopped trying to get home through apparition. Clearly her magic, at this point, was not strong enough to do much except react to her emotions (strong emotions at that). Adapting to this world, instead of trying to fight against it with her own magic, was the best she could do at the current moment. Now armed with a new friend and developing knowledge of the world around her, Harry was starting to feel that more capable of adapting.

Adapt she would

Closing the textbook that lay on her lap as Naruto's "history lesson" came to a close, Harry felt accomplished. She had learned a lot more about Konoha's darker points in history, mainly war and attacks, and it gave her and even better understanding of why Naruto was treated the way he was. She had made her own conclusions reading some of the textbooks on Konoha's more recent history too...

 _So that's how it is_

Maybe tomorrow she would "quiz" him on more ninja-like things. Like the strange word "Chakra levels" that people kept talking about in the restaurant (it sounded like some hippy fad to her) and how Justus worked. Perhaps, it was similar to magic? She could bring it up, under the guise that he should study some more about that and it would be a reciprocal learning process. There were still a lot of questions, but the sun had set and Harry realized how late it was getting.

They were done for the day

"Wah thanks for that reenactment Naruto-kun!" she giggled "Good luck tomorrow at the academy, I'm sure you're quiz will go great"

"Ugh, stupid academy..."

"Not looking forward to it huh? Don't worry it's almost the weekend" she chuckled

"Not looking forward to having to deal with that stupid teme again, thinks he's so cool...Well I'll show him!"

'Teme' as Naruto described it, was 'duckbutt haired' boy in his class who all the girl seemed to fawn over although he couldn't for the life of him understand what was such a "huge deal about Teme". Although, grudgingly, Naruto admitted that 'Teme' was smart, top of their class apparently and Naruto's "ultimate" rival who wouldn't acknowledge his existence at all. In fact the more Naruto seemed to kick up a fuss about Teme in classes and the more Teme would drop cool one-liners, the more it seemed that Teme's popularity increased

He reminded her a little bit of a ferret she used to know...

"You know Naruto, if you really wanna get back at 'Teme' there is something you can do" smirking slightly at the idea that blossomed in her mind

Eyes widening, Naruto turned to her with full attention "Really?! Tell me!"

"Well...you know the saying kill them with kindness? I say you should just be really nice to him, don't even call him Teme anymore"

"Ehh? Why would I do that?!"

Smirking further "Because he won't be used to it, it'll drive him craaazzzzyy. Wondering why the great Naruto Uzumaki is not challenging him or teasing but instead being nice to him. He'll get paranoid, he'll start to demand _why_ you're being so nice and sweet until one day he completely and utterly loses it!" raising her arms above her head for dramatic effect.

Scrunching his nose at the thought of being _nice_ to that stick-up-his-ass Teme, Naruto gave it some more thought. It would be nice to kick the big Teme off his precious Uchiha high horse, and seeing him lose composure like some of the villagers would be pretty sweet. Ding Ding Ding the plans a winner!

"Yeeeaaahh...sounds like a plan! Teme is going to piss himself when he sees how sweet I can be! Thanks Ayame-chan"

"No problem"

Naruto gave his own smile in return but noticing the clock he suddenly realized the time

"Maa maa, I better get going home Ayame-chan"

She clasped her hands together and smiled

"I'll walk you home! I'd like some fresh air too after all that studying plus I've haven't been to your neighborhood yet-"

"EH?! B-bu-but Ayame chan! Whose going to walk _you_ home?"

Sniffing lightly and turing her head to the side Harry didn't seem perplexed at all

"It's not a problem, I can walk home alone, it's not that late at night anyway and I can probably find my way back easy"

"EHHHHHH NO DON"T WALK HOME ALONE AT NIGHT! You're a girl! And not just any girl you're a pre-"

He slammed his hands on his mouth before he could finish his sentence. His entire body language screamed flustered and jittery. His usual tan faced turned into a bright salmon pink.

And of course, lovable Harry Potter didn't notice a thing as she crouched down to collect some of the textbooks and scrolls and arranged it into neat piles. Turning back towards her companion she could see that his blue eyes were glossed over and his face was still a noticeable pink

"Ehhh, Naruto?" placing her hand on his forehead and drawing their faces closer "Are you feeling alright?"

She was so close, Naruto could feel her breathe on the skin of his whiskered cheeks, and _Kami help him_ he could smell the scent of her hair

She smelled like strawberries and pine trees.

And his face seemed to have reached new heights of pink-dom

Turning his head to the side, in an attempt to release himself from the feel of _her_ palm on _his_ forehead he was able to mumble out a simple "Im.M'fine"

Still she would not let go. If anything her eyebrows scrunched up in, as Naruto described it, "worry" expression. The expression she got when she was concerned over something and reserved for Naruto and Teuchi. Typically the eyebrows would scrunch together, her eyes would get smaller and she would start to bite her _lip._

Naruto might still be a 10 year old kid but even he understood the meaning of _too close for comfort_

"You sure? You're burning up, you don't think you're sic-"

"I'M SURE!" waving his hands in front of his body. He felt the droplets of perspiration flying all over the place.

Taking the time to take a deep breathe of cool air as he turned away from Ayame, Naruto tried to slow down his heart-his racing heart.

"I think I just need to walk home, get that fresh air-ttebayo! haha" rubbing the back of his head

"Okay...I'd still like to walk you home though..."

"No! Its not safe dattebayo!"

"Mo, It's fine Naruto-kun, don't be worried I can handle myself"

"But ano Ayame-chan! Still you shouldn't-"

"It's fine!"

"No it's not!"

"Don't worry!"

"Still! You can't come-ttebayo!"

"But-"

"Just-"

"How about we all walk home hmmm?"

Cutting through the shouting match and into the backroom, Teuchi emerged like a gentle giant placing his hands on both of the noggins of his daughter and her new friend; trying to stop the little disruptions these two chibis were having in the back of his restaurant.

Turning to the boy, Teuchi chuckled "Now it's late and I know we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Ayame tonight right Naruto?"

He nodded at that, fists pumping the air "Right old man!"

Turning towards his daughter, Teuchi smile widened "And we still want to spend some time with Naruto, right Ayame?"

She smiled sweetly "Yes, Tou-chan"

"Alright then! I guess the only solution would be if we all walk together!" The fatherly smile he directed to the pair warmed both their hearts "Let me get my robe and we can start the journey little ones"

"Yes sir!" the two gave him a mock salute and broke down in laughter as he went outside of the backroom. Grabbing his robe, Teuchi turned the sign of the restaurant to "closed"

 _Just a little earlier today_

 _These two..._

As the three made their way outside of the restaurant, Naruto jumped up and down attempting to make Ayame laugh and boy did she respond. Teuchi was happy to witness this scene and added his own jokes to make the kids laugh.

The three walked together, a comfortable atmosphere around them.

Content under the warm glow of the Konoha street lights

* * *

The next day Harry Potter found herself jogging

Jogging only because the state of the little bento box wrapped in a cloth in her hands worried her more than how ridiculous she must look like to onlookers in her white dress, blue apron, opened-toed boots (yes she had jumped on the bandwagon) and bandana.

Harry, in all her glory, briefly suspended her embarrassment for this brief journey to the academy

Besides, she suspected there was nothing more embarrassing to watch then to see her attempts at cooking solo earlier that morning. She dropped a lot of the bowls, rice was strewn all over the kitchen floor, pots overflowed, spoons and knife clattered in the sink and floor. Her bandana and apron were covered in brown curry as she tried to stir the pots as much as she could.

 _Merlin save her_

She had gotten the idea to cook when Naruto mentioned that he was excited to eat packed ramen for lunch the next day which prompted her to ask him if he always ate unhealthy preserved cup ramen for lunch everyday to which he excitedly exclaimed yes although he switched it up with sandwiches he made himself

"I just don't have the time to cook-ttebayo!"

That stuck to her. Harry was blessed with the fact that her surrogate father was a brilliant ramen cook and still better home cook if he needed to switch it up. She always had delicious homemade food ready at her disposal and the thought of Naruto having to eat food that was ready in 3 minutes using hot water left a bad taste in her mouth.

Which is why she resolved herself to wake up earlier the next day to make Naruto a 'bento' box for lunch. She would make him a lunchbox, deliver it to him herself personally during lunch time and her task would be complete. Of course the actual result ended up in complete disaster but the bentobox she made passed her father's presentation inspection and well, _looked_ edible

Sure, she wasn't the best chef in the world by any means but if she could could chop some sausages to look like octopuses and make rice balls shaped like pandas that had to count for something right?

Presentation of the food was half the battle wasn't it?

At least she that's what she kept telling herself, as she ran towards the academy in time for the kids lunchbreak. She believed Naruto had mentioned they were let out of the classroom around 12?

She felt slightly out of breathe as she turned the corner to see the academy but she could feel that the delivery of the lunchbox would be worth it.

Reaching the playground next to the building, Harry began to wonder which room or door to go through

So unaware of the dominoes that were being placed

 _They all fall down_

* * *

 _BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

He groaned and turning his body towards the sound, and with his arm sticking out of the blankets he fumbled for the clock

 _6:00am_

 _Ugh, another day..._

Slowly peeling himself off of his bed to sit up he started to rub his face and continued to sigh internally

Iruka sometimes hated working for the academy

It made getting out of bed harder every single day

Children were dumb

Children threw things at him

Children never listened

Children were obnoxious

Children never learned anything

Why the hell did he keep trying?

"It's your duty to the village Iruka" he said to himself mockingly as he got up to find a shirt to wear on the ground. Iruka Umino, Chunin and Academy Instructor was a young man who was tired of life and his job. His apartment echoed those sentiments. Living by himself, Iruka had resigned himself to a solitary bachelor existence without having to be too concerned about his apartments appearance. His clothes were strewn over the floor, bowls of cereal and milk sagged in the corners of the living room floor and there was a small layer of grime on his windows.

He figured that as long as his own appearance was professional and clean, he wouldn't need to worry much about anything.

He slipped on his black long sleeved sweater and flak jacket, and shuffled through the towers of papers to find the quiz he was going to assign his class today.

 _His class..._

What a class it was, he felt like they were slowly ebbing away the years of life he had left in him, as he always someway somehow found himself shouting at the top of his lungs for one of his students to calm down. If it wasn't the girls who kept ignoring their work to fawn over Sasuke Uchiha, it would be one of the slackers like Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi or Kiba Inuzuka who would give him a headache

The ultimate migraine would be one Naruto Uzumaki

 _The demon fox boy_

The very source of his migraines, aching backs, worry and distain, Naruto Uzumaki never failed to cause some form of trouble for Iruka Umino

And he couldn't do a thing about it

Iruka was a no-nonsense type of man and the antithesis to his ways would be stuck with him till he graduated

 _If he even made it_

It was hopeless, life was dull and dreary and a chore. He had to uphold his duty to the hokage and his students

Even _him_

He'd just have to put up with it

* * *

Today was just as difficult as the last

None of the kids were paying attention, in fact they seemed more hyperactive than they did last week when they had covered clones, and today was quiz day. Although surprisingly _that_ kid seemed more quiet than usual, staying in his seat and not even trying to provoke Sasuke Uchiha. It unnerved Sasuke just as well as it unnerved Iruka. He felt uncomfortable everyday as the boy came into his line of sight. Though it seemed that Uzumaki was raising his hand these days more than he used too, Iruka couldn't bring himself to give in to the boy's requests.

He questioned what the kid was up too, he was sure what was going through the child's mind could never be good

The paranoia gave him a headache

Pinching his nose, as it was clear the children were way to excited for lunch than to learn and with only 7 minutes left on the clock Iruka excused himself from the classroom with instructions to read a chapter for the lesson after lunch.

He tried his not to let his discomfort show as he felt the blue-eyed gaze on him...

 _Sigh_

Iruka Umino exited the hall then, going into the playground to get rid of the sense of suffocation that gripped his psyche. Sometimes teaching was way too much and sometimes he just needed an escape. Allowing his gaze to wander he spotted an unfamiliar sight in the field.

A young girl, who couldn't be more than 16 years of age, with a white bandana tied around her head, seemed to be trying to look through the windows of the academy. Searching for something. She was quite fair-skinned, with pin-straight brown hair

 _Cute..._

Iruka blushed at the thought, but found himself approaching the girl who he recognized as Teuchi's daughter from Ichiraku Ramen even so.

"Ma'am, excuse me but what are you doing here?"

"Oh...um sorry" she said sheepishly

She was just as cute up close than she was from afar, Iruka could see the faint trace of freckles and flour that adorned her nose and cheeks. She was short in stature in comparison to him, only reaching his chest, and exuded a pleasant and calming aura. She was, however, quite distracted at the moment and she tried to look over his shoulder and her own.

"Uh...well um see I wanted to deliver a lunchbox I made for a student here?"

 _That's sweet of her..._

"Ah I see, which student would that be?" giving her a polite smile

She turned towards him, a look of familiarity crossed over eyes as she looked at him but it was gone in a flash, instead she chirped happily.

"Oh, Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki?"

It was a knee-jerk reaction, what Iruka said next, a reflex that reflected his subconscious thoughts.

It was a mistake

"Uzumaki? You're delivering food for that?"

Her eyes immediately narrowed into slits and the pleasant aura around her dissolved

"What did you just say?"

Iruka had never felt killing intent to this degree in his life directed towards him, not by chunin, not by jounin and not even ANBU

It radiated out of her, and while she was so short compared to Iruka the hate she was directing towards him was palpable. Like a tons of water pressure was washing over him.

In short, he was about to piss himself in front of a short brown haired girl that looked like she was going to punch him through the stratosphere.

"N-n-nothing..."

"No, don't nothing me. What did you call Naruto Uzumaki?" her hands balled up into fists

"I-"

"Because it sounded like you were calling him "that". Last time I checked Naruto was a person, a human being" crossing her arms before her chest

"Th-That came out wrong. Uzumaki is my student so-"

" _Y_ _ou're_ Naruto-kun's teacher and you would say something like that?!"

 _Naruto-kun?_

"Um...I" Rubbing the back of his head he coughed nervously "L-lu-lunch break will begin in 5 minutes if you would like to deliver that to U-uzumaki the kids will be um...released to the playground shortly."

She did not utter a single word during his rambling, instead she stared at him with ferocity and hate, as if she didn't care at all for the information he had given her. As if being Naruto's teacher had suddenly stamped a red target on his forhead

It made him nervous, he felt _afraid_

Finally, after three beats of silence, the girl spoke

"You..."

With malice that could cut through steel

"You're nothing but a coward..."

She turned on her heels as the bell rang to signal lunch, storming off with lunchbox in hand and never gave a glance back as the children filed outside.

If she had she would've seen that she, with one sentence, had left Iruka Umino in a dumbfounded and guilty mess. She had never talked to him before, though he remembered seeing her working for Ichiraku Ramen for her father, and yet...

The last sentence she had uttered struck him and hung over him more than anything said to him before.

Nobody, not even Mizuki whose mean-spirited humor occasionally hurt Iruka, had ever told him he was a coward with such ferocity and certainty

 _And over Naruto Uzumaki..._

It replayed in his head, as he watched her brighten up at the sight of the Uzumaki boy.

It replayed in his head, as he watched Uzumaki jump for joy and hugged her with a flushed face seeing the girl at school with a homemade lunchbox made especially for him

It replayed in his head, as he watched the pair have lunch together, talking animatedly and laughing together, both parties content with the company

It replayed in his head, as he realized that this was the first time he had seen Uzumaki smile so happily

It replayed in his head, as he forgot lunch entirely and the bell rang to signal his return to the classroom and the girl left

It replayed in his head, as he became distracted while attempting to control the classroom and teach his students (while he snuck glances at one blonde student) about the government structure of Konoha

It replayed in his head, as the afternoon dragged and he found himself in his office grading history quizzes and to his shock finding himself giving Uzumaki an A

 _He passed?_

And it replayed in his head, as the work day ended and instead of going out for a drink with his colleagues or heading to the Hokage's office for an update or heading home he took a long detour, walked towards a ramen stand as the sun set...

 _You're nothing but a coward..._

* * *

He entered the quaint Ichiraku Stand vaguely flustered, which was bustling with customers as it did most evenings, but the individual he was seeking was nowhere to be found in the front of the restaurant. Teuchi was hard at work, boiling noodles and stirring his soup as his back was turned to Iruka, the warm smell of pork soup filling the air and his lungs

Teuchi was alerted to the new customer and his gave out his regular fatherly smile

"Ahhh Iruka! What brings you here? What would you like to eat today?"

Iruka stood their, shifting the weight of his body between his feet as he began to gulp down the same dread, nervousness and guilt that still pulsed through his bloodstream all day.

"Ac-actually Teuchi-sama...I was wondering if your daughter was in today? I-I...would like to talk to her."

Teuchi's eyes narrowed at then, looking up and down Iruka with curiosity and apprehension, which only made Iruka more nervous. Though he didn't understand why he felt so compelled to come talk to the girl who had verbally stabbed him earlier today.

Perhaps, to absolve the guilt that threatened to paralyze him or perhaps it was to answer many of the burning questions her actions in that short encounter had somehow brought up, perhaps it was because he realized he had never apologized for what he said and even more so because for so long he had been told that his sentiments towards Uzumaki were warranted and yet in one full swoop the girl had seemed to have shaken that belief foundation and made him feel _so_ wrong. And in some strange way, it had given him a jolt of energy, a sort of purpose.

He needed to know _why_ he suddenly felt guilty and worked up over what she said

He needed some way to work through all the emotions that seemed to threaten to break him from the comfortable bubble he had, for so long, let himself create

 _I need_

"...Ayame is outside in the back Iruka. Washing some washcloths. I would go out the restaurant and work your way back"

"...I...Thanks Teuchi-sama"

Teuchi nodded in acknowledgement, but his eyes told another story as his gaze did not leave Iruka until he had left the restaurant and made his way to the back.

The enthusiasm his body that he seemed to have had when he went on autopilot to reach the ramen stand seemed to leave him when he saw Ayame

There she was, the girl he somehow felt the _need_ to talk to, sleeves rolled up and arms deep in a bucket full of soap and water as she watched a washcloth against the wringer with furious speed and strength. As if she was trying to take out her inner frustrations out on the washables.

He approached her as calmly as he could, but he seemed to have forgotten the stealth training that had been hammered in to him. Shaking he stepped on a branch, whose cracked alerted Ayame to a presence. Turning towards him, her eyes immediately narrowed

"You..."

He gulped

"...What are you doing here?" full of ice, turning back to her task and continuing to wash.

His throat felt so dry, and cracked as he struggled to say anything, utter any sound.

"I-"

He found himself at a loss for words

"I-"

"I...I came to apologize."

He let out a breathe

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for what I said earlier today..."

It halted her movements, the washcloth hanging midair in her hands, the only sound was the dripping of water, still she did not lift her head to turn towards him

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to..."

That surprised him, but he dare not speak. Iruka felt trapped and stuck in his tracks. Staring at her, eyes flickering with a _need_ to know

 _Why am I wrong?_

 _Convince me_

 _Please_

She had said it in a voice devoid of the malice he had faced earlier that day, but it replaced with a soft sadness that struck him even more

She turned towards him, a mournful expression on her small face

"Now what are you doing here...?"

He blinked in surprise and his gaze lowered

"I don't know...I-I just felt guilty and I felt I should...I..."

"I know you know" she whispered "I know why you said it"

Twisting the washcloth around in her hands, she never let him see her eyes

"It's about the demon isn't it? Thats why you called him 'that'"

She gripped the washcloth tightly as he winced.

"I know what it did, how evil it was, how much rage it had, how much it took and how much pain it caused. _He_ explained it all to me..."

 _"So like 10 years ago right? There was this big demon, the nine-tailed fox, that came out of nowhere and tried to destroy the entire village. But no matter how many ninja went to try and destroy it nothing worked. It ruined half the village."_

 _"Then how? How was it destroyed?"_

 _"That's the thing! No one knows how, but the fourth hokage gave up his life to destroy the fox and save the village on October 10th! He must've been so cool and strong! To destroy something so evil and to save the village. Too bad we can't ask him how he did it-ttebayo..."_

 _"...October 10th? Did you say October 10th Naruto-kun?"_

 _"Yeah? Why?"_

 _"Isn't that your birthday?"_

 _"Yeah, I was born that day..."_

 _Rip_

"But I that doesn't excuse you belittling and demonizing him! That's not what Naruto is! Naruto isn't any of those things, he's not a demon for Merlin's sake, he's just not!"

Washcloth ripped in her hands

 _'-Jiji told me that my parents died that day'_

 _'Iruka-sensei won't look at me'_

 _'I've been on my own since'_

 _Hermione, Hermione..._

 _Can you hear me?_

 _There is this boy, he has whiskers on his cheeks and he's an orphan. He's been helping me since I met him, Mione, bringing me books to read so I can learn more. I read a book about putting creatures in 'vessels'..._

 _He was orphaned on the day that the nine-tailed fox attacked, they say he was born with those whiskers. He's all alone, Mione, and always has been. You should see the way the adults look at him, and how the children are encouraged to run away from him. I hear the whispers when I walk with him, They call him 'scum', 'useless' and also_

 _'Demon'_

 _Hermione if you were here, you'd think the same thing too right? Always pay attention to the details you said. Then that means that..._

 _'Don't look so sad Ayame-chan, it's all good now isn't it-ttebayo? I'm going to be hokage and it'll all be alright, believe it!'_

"Just because that _thing_ is inside of him doesn't mean that's who he is!"

 _You fifthly little Mudblood_

 _Youngest tri-wizard champion in a century!_

 _You're a wizard Harriet_

 _Parslemouth?!_

 _My my... the girl-who-lived_

 _I think I've known for a while_

 _I am what I am, an' I'm not ashamed_

 _7 Hocruxes_

 _Harriet Potter..._

 _And I think you have too..._

"To...to judge someone based on what they are instead of who they are, t-there's nothing I HATE MORE!"

And that hit him

It really really did

He had never seen things that way. Everyone hated him, he hated Naruto too, for taking way his parents but-

 _It was never really Naruto was it?_

Deep down, Iruka knew this. Deep down he knew that all the hate, fear and disgust was misplaced blame. Naruto had never held a Kunai against anyone, not even the villagers who resorted to physical assault. And Iruka...Iruka stood aside and let it happen...even silently encouraged it. For he would rather face the classroom without the child then with him. He would rather hate than forgive

He was worse than scum

He crouched down then, hands on the ground and hanging his head in complete shame

"I'm...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

Events flashed through his mind, how he had requested to change classes as soon as he heard Naruto was in his, how he never picked on Naruto to answer even when he raised his hand enthusiastically, how he would try to look anywhere but in those _blue_ eyes out of fear of what they might contain. Out of fear that it would make the boy seem too real.

"I-I don't have a right to call myself his teacher...I-"

 _I can't stand him Hokage-sama_

 _I just...I can't do it_

 _He's a monster_

 _No Iruka, he's just a boy, a boy of the hidden leaf village just like you_

 _He's nothing like me_

"I let...I let my fear and anger...I let my history with that _thing_ cloud my judgement against an innocent boy. I'm...I'm ashamed of myself. I'm worse than scum. I-"

 _He's just a boy..._

 _How could I..._

It was silent then. Only the breeze and the sounds of the trees and crickets filling the air. Though Iruka did not lift his head, he heard the shift of movement as Ayame approached him.

"...Don't be so dejected, Umino-san."

It seemed she understood how harsh her tone had been, and she hesitantly laid the palm of her hand on his back, as she stood above him and exclaimed softly

"It's not too late. If you want to make this right...don't run away from this. Be his teacher, uphold your responsibility and do right by him and all your students. He _will_ turn into what you already think he is if you do otherwise."

 _I should know..._

Looking towards the starry sky, Harry took a deep breathe, her eyes indescribably full

"You can be a better man..."

 _A better man..._

Could he? Could it be possible? Could it be possible that he could find forgiveness and redemption for all the years of neglect and hate he held for a boy who had no ill will for him. Could it be that simple? Could he just _be_ better? Maybe he could

Maybe he still had a chance

He laughed to himself, realizing the position he was in: curled on the ground with a 15 year old girl comforting a practical stranger. He sighed to himself but was full of gratitude.

"You're wise beyond your years Ayama-san"

She snorted at that, a look of disbelief and humor crossed over her face, but a small smile crept in as she looked at him

"I guess" she shrugged "It's just common sense really"

Wiping the remnants of tears that had formed in the corner of his eyes, he let out a strained smiles

"Then I suppose a lot of us shinobi don't have common sense" he whispered

"No arguments there" she laughed vaguely

Finding the courage to look towards her, he found Ayame looking contemplative as she looked down at him. She no longer had the malicious aura, and instead replaced it with the calm aura that she had when he first encountered her. The weight that had, earlier, seemed to crush his conscience had lifted with her apparent acceptance.

"So then..." holding out her hand to him with a soft smile "You better watch yourself, or I'm gonna add another scar to your nose with my soup ladle and I warn you, I have large ones."

"Duly noted ma'am" taking her hand and standing up once again

He gave her a smile, which she returned

And silently thanked her

 _You did it_

 _You convinced me_

* * *

Iruka's weekend was, subsequently, very eventful.

Having had a belief changed 180 degrees because of the advice of a girl 5 years younger than you does something to a man

Namely, Iruka did not find much enjoyment hanging with his peers as he used too

He had gone to the bar with his three fellow academy teachers, minus Mizuki who seemed a lot busier as of late.

He sat and rank and his peers discussed their classrooms cracking jokes and jabs when they could

Especially about Naruto

And Iruka could feel the irritation and hate rising to the surface

As they left the bar, Iruka felt like jumping out of his skin. There were too many jokes, too many comments, too many long monologues about getting rid of Naruto Uzumaki. Though these may have been his friends...

Iruka had enough

"So I say that demon-"

"Don't call him that..."

 _Enough is enough_

"Wha?"

"I said...DON'T CALL HIM THAT. That person you're calling a demon...is my student" His fists curled up "And I won't have you disrespecting _my_ student like that."

"What the hell man? Don't tell me you're soft on that shit all of a sudden. It's nothing but a parasite. Have you forgotten what it did? What he took away yo-"

The chunin felt his collar tightened as he was lifted off the ground, his comarades gasping in shock, as Iruka's eyes darkened and he held him by the neck

"IF you ever call Naruto Uzumaki a demon or try to bring up my parents in front of me again you will regret the day you were born..."

Swallowing his fear, Iruka's friend struggled against his grasp. Anger boiling in his veins.

"F-Fi-Fine...whatever! Stay the fuck away from me for all I care. Just go to your fucking demon, demon-lover!"

He watched his fellow chunin crawling and scurrying on the ground as Iruka dropped him. His _former_ friends looked at him strangely, eyes narrowed and lips turned in disgust but they chose not react. Instead, the trio turned their backs towards him and left him alone on the Konoha street.

Iruka Umino had burned some bridges

But he did not care.

 _You can be a better man_

He walked home alone that night with a new resolve settling in

Thoughts of the blonde fox boy and the girl with the white bandana tucked in his mind.

* * *

Author Note: A little more development on the bond between Naruto and Harry and introducing Iruka Umino in this chapter :) Which is why this chapter was so long. This was pretty heavy stuff to write. The more I'm developing these chapters the more I'm realizing the parallels in themes Harry Potter and Naruto has. Especially in judgement and discrimination. I had a lot of feels writing this chapter especially when Harry rips into Iruka and she flashes back to everything that everyone had called her in harry potter. These are actual quotes. It kinda became more deep than fluffy as I initially intended but hope you liked it anyway!

To kind of counter balance this chapter, I'm writing a more humor filled (as sarcastic as my humor can be) for next chapter but still having some depth. Especially given whose going to be making an appearance, I'm having a lot of fun writing with this character right now and how I want his relationship to start and continue with Harry. There will be a lot of banter so look forward to that

I hope this chapter also answers some of the questions you have had about how much Harry knows about the naruverse, why she reacted the way she did last chapter in the face of Naruto and how she will continue to learn more. I wanted her to be aware that she was in a new world, a manga specifically, so that she wouldn't freak out completely when she first arrived but not so much that she would intentionally try to disrupt the plotline (she will unintentionally because it's Harry Potter lol) and that's why her magic will be brought up later down the road.

Thanks for the support and especially for those that took the time to review. I really appreciate it :)

For last chapter, thanks to: Dragonlily22, newerher3, elise caester, Cissnei69, Fire Dolphin, DeltaMLP, RebelliousOne, munited17, Illusionist Owl, icyquest4, Vangran, DarkDust27, Shelik, RenTenTen, DoctorKnight and guest reviewers for the great reviews and feedback :)

DoctorKnight: Thanks for support! As for as paslemouth goes, no Harry cannot speak to snakes anymore. Given the Harry you see now has been transported to the naruverse after the war in her own world [Spoiler!] Voldy has been removed from her body, which mean she has lost her connection to those abilities. The mistress of death angle is another matter entirely... and in terms of ero-sennin I can tell you she'll be mighty conflicted (there's some parallels to her own godfather no?)

Reader input means a lot to me, especially with suggestions for final pairings and so pls feel free to leave a review or pm with any ideas you wanna add to the table

Thanks again!

* * *

 _Preview_

 _Chapter 4: Cigarettes_

 _"You have a lot of spunk for a ki-"_

 _"Stop right there, I'm sorry but I can't take you seriously when you're hanging upside down a tree with a cigarette in your mouth._


	4. Chapter 4: Cigarettes

**Magic Ramen-no-Jutsu**

 **AN:** Woohoo, Fourth Chapter. Enjoy! Thanks for all the reception! It's been great! Sorry for the lag on this update.

* * *

 **Rating:** T, Rating may be subject to change

 **Genre:** Romance/Drama/Humor.

 **Main Pairings** : FemHarry/Naruto, FemHarry/Kakashi, FemHarry/Shikamaru, FemHarry/Shino, FemHarry/Neji, FemHarry/Chouji, FemHarry/Kiba, FemHarry/Gaara, FemHarry/Iruka, FemHarry/Asuma,

 **Summary:** If Harry were being honest with herself, she would have said that yes, accidents happen in magic. It's what made magic, well, magic. But nothing could've allowed her to predict that magic would've transported her into the body of the daughter of a Ramen Stand of Konoha. Now finding herself living the routine of a restaurant waitress, Ayame must struggle between hiding her magical ways, adjusting to life in a shinobi village and warding off the unwanted attention of multiple ninja. She's not quite sure which will be the bigger task. [Fem!Harry, Reverse Harem, Final Pairing Undecided]

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Cigarettes**

 **Note:** I'd recommend listening to "Athelete - Rubik's cube" while reading this chapter. I wrote it while listening to the song.

* * *

Iruka had, in his own awkward 20 year old adult way, made his presence and change known to Harry, Naruto and Teuchi over the coming weeks.

And everyone had their varying reactions and thoughts to the pineapple tanned chunin instructor and his new "persona".

After a very eventful weekend, he was now holding himself a little bit taller, seemed to have a more confident stride, and was as strict as ever

More importantly, Iruka Umino seemed so much more _alive_.

The kids at the academy had noticed the change. A fire that had lit under Iruka the teacher and his booming enthusiastic voice could be heard throughout the hallways of the academy during the week to the point where the windows started shaking and crows piled on the roofs in fear. He was more enthusiastic in class, focusing on more practical jutsus but still integrating history and he expected a higher standard from his students. The highest of standards, he expected from Naruto Uzumaki himself. The kids loved it and hated it because, while Iruka had turned into a hard-ass they were quickly becoming one of the top classrooms at the academy. He had finally taken control.

The ninja at the academy had noticed the change. He was a lot less tolerant of their glares, complaining and whinging towards not just Naruto but any one of the kids that may be discouraged by their behavior. On more than one occasion, Iruka Umino reduced one of the chunin or assistant teachers to bugged eyed statues as he berated them for their behavior. He started to cary around a roll of paper, now dubbed the "enforcer" to whack bigoted ninja in the head. Over the week, shinobi at the academy knew better than to insult or degrade one of Umino-sensei's students. He had finally instilled respect (grudgingly as it was)

The Hokage noticed the change. Hiruzen Sarutobi had his fair amount of work, but far be it from him to want to peak on his crystal ball to make sure Konoha was going smoothly. It did not escape his attention that one Iruka Umino was a lot more active at his duties than he used to be. When he came in for his weekly reports of the academy he talked with a new life in his voice and sparkle in his eyes. He talked about changing the curriculum to include more team-building skills, talked about adding discussion components to classes, chatted about his students.

Most noticeable, he never asked Hiruzen about changing classes or asking that Uzumaki be switched to another classroom. In fact he praised the child, saying animatedly how the kid wasn't the top of the class by any means but was definitely improving; he was no longer the dead last. It took all the years of experience and effort for Hiruzen's face not to twitch into a large grin.

When he asked Iruka what had brought on such a change, Iruka stopped mid-sentence and an uncharacteristic blush bloomed across his face. Scratching his scar sheepishly, Hiruzen was able to make out his one sentence explanation

 _I want to be a better man_

With that, Iruka closed his folders with his notes and left the office to continue to do so

Much of his efforts towards this goal were put in place to make the life of Naruto Uzumaki a little bit easier.

And Naruto Uzumaki, block-head and former dead last, took notice.

He relayed the events of his week during dinner over steaming ramen, to the surprise of Ayame and Teuchi. Naruto chirped happily about how the academy was getting better: Sasuke was the one following him around (not the other way around), he was getting better at Taijutsu and how Iruka-sensei was "different"

To Naruto, it seemed that something had happened over the weekend to Iruka-sensei. He was more hyperactive than he used to be (not that he called it hyperactivity, he had dubbed it "Go Go Mood"). And he didn't seem to have a spider in his boxer anymore because for some reason or another he looked at him. _Actually_ looked at him, in. the. eye.

And not just that, but he even picked on him to answer questions and demonstrate jutsus. He didn't always get it right dattebayo. Times that he did get it right usually signaled shock and awe from his class, the occasional shriek from some bubble-gummed hair girl or stutter from the boys. A guaranteed glare from duckbutt. But Naruto only ever really noticed how Iruka would smile, nod at him, and tell him he did a "good job"

That was new

Another new thing was Iruka calling him over after class to give him advice on things that he did get wrong (because Naruto did get things wrong too) and how he could improve. It made him shocked and weary the first couple times that Iruka tried to reach out to him. But Ayame-chan had assured him that Iruka wasn't a bad guy, just a little "awkward in expressing himself" sometimes, so Naruto took that as an invitation.

An invitation for nosiness and dragging Iruka places. Like the ramen stand

"Let's go sensei-ttebayo!"

At first, when Naruto had first dragged Iruka to try some more of the food from the Gods, Harry in her very awkward english witch kind of way bumbled around the kitchen. She was more than just embarrassed to face the 20 year old man she had verbally berated some time ago. She had no idea what he must think of her, or how to talk to him without coming across as too aggresive. Far from the realm of possibility for Harry Potter, was that Iruka was equally nervous and awkward to talk to Ayame. He had wanted to talk to her for so long, after their last conversation, so that he could thank her for _everything_ but just didn't know _how_.

They danced around it for a couple of days, before one of them broke the silence. They weren't sure who stuttered or stammered first but it eventually lead to a dual apology and a dual thanks. Nervous laughter ensued, but as Teuchi served all members of the new ragtag group of Naruto supporters a tentative little friendship began to bloom between Ayame and Iruka and Naruto.

He was, after all, a little bit more confident. No longer bogged down by the influence of "friends" or letting the villagers goad him into bitterness, Iruka was more assured of his own character and what type of person he wanted to be.  
And Harry was feeling more comfortable with this character. Enough to ask him for help to answer some of her own questions about her character.

For example:

What was her purpose here?

 _Why am I here?_

The more she was settling into Konoha, the more it seemed she was feeling unsettled by her presence there. Weeks had gone by and no sign from the man, men, woman, women, things, its upstairs about how exactly she had gotten here, what she was expected to do, and when (or even if) she was ever going to go back.

And if she went back what did that mean for the friends she had made here? What would happen to them if she needed to go back? What would happen to Naruto? Would he feel the same way she did when her friends had left her? And how would Ayame-chan settle back in (if she even did come back)? How did all of this work?

But the biggest question for Harry was:

Where could Ayame have gone if Harry was here?

She was trying her best to try and figure all of these things out, in between working at the ramen stand, helping Naruto study, and taking care of the home for her, now considered, surrogate father Harry was trying to figure out more of the pieces to the puzzle that permeated in her mind.

Her magic was not gone, but it was not strong like she was used too. Without a wand to conduct her magic, she'd have to rough it up muggle style if she was going to figure things out. That meant no Accio answers for her.

That's where Iruka came in: when he was free from his academy duties she would go over to the Academy or public library with him to search through scrolls and textbooks about transportation, mind transfers and things of that nature through the archives. She had explained that it was to help hone some of Naruto's skills and because she was generally curious; Iruka was sated by the answer.

Though she hadn't found anything yet, she was determined to power through

In thanks for all his help, she would go to the academy a couple of times a week during lunch time to deliver lunchboxes to both Naruto and Iruka. She would find herself spending some of her lunch times leaning against the academy wall talking with Iruka about history, japanese and other intellectual topics while Naruto went off to bother Sasuke or train. The type of topics they discussed were actually things that Harry was generally interested in.

She may not have been a bookworm like Hermione, but that didn't mean she wasn't interested in things that seemed very far away from her old muggle life. Magic and Jutsus were two sides of the same coin and Iruka was happy to indulge her (being a bookworm himself).

And as time passed, Harry appreciated the bond and type of friendship that she had formed with Iruka and looked forwards to times she could research and further explore the ninja world with him.

In the midst of all of this research, Naruto Uzumaki was feeling some kind of way.

The blonde boy was feeling something...something he wouldn't quite pinpoint nor understand when he witnessed his "pretty alright guy" sensei and his "friend" Ayame-chan leaning against the wall, talking, and Iruka frequently turning away to hide a blush.

It was...weird...and he couldn't quite put his finger on why

His left cheek twitching as he observed the scene, Naruto promised himself to keep an eye on his "sensei"

The guy was nice and all, he was a good eating and sparring partner and was looking out for him now but when it came to Ayame-chan...

You never knew what type of behavior could come out of the woodwork if he was left alone with her for too long.

 _I'll protect you from perverts-ttebayo!_

Pumping his fist in the air, Naruto chose to forget cheek twitching and proceeded to search for "Teme" to share some of his treats. That was sure to push him over the edge

And he had promised he'd keep doing this till Sasuke Uchiha utterly lost it

Well now, Naruto is a boy who keeps his word right?

* * *

Post-war Harriet Potter had taken some time to travel other countries and magical schools with her two best friends

Saving the entire world seemed like a good enough reason to take a couple of week off

She had traveled through several European countries, even stopping off in Romania to visit a certain Viktor Krum (Ronald was not pleased) and got a chance to learn a lot of things.

One of her destinations included Greece, where Hermione had embarrassingly insisted she wear a bikini as the group laid on the beach and Ronald had devoured enough snow cones to serve an entire hoard of Northern seals. While she wasn't trying to cover up the more exposed parts of her body, Harry allowed herself to bask in the Greek sun and community. In the midst of their trip to Athens, Harry had learned a new word that seemed eerily relevant and beautiful.

Eleutheromania (noun) : An intense and irresistible desire for freedom

One Asuma Sarutobi, if he knew that such a country let alone a language existed, would have thought that word was the perfect word to describe what he was feeling

 _Eleutheromania_

 _I wanna get out of here_

Then why the hell was he here?

 _Ah the million dollar question_

It had been a couple months since the Twelve Guardian Ninja group had disbanded and Asuma, the tall dark haired one of the group, had left its rank. An elite group of ninja, the Twelve guardian Ninja were tasked with protecting the Fire Daimyo with their lives. It was all fine, truly. It was a nice gig and he got to travel a lot and put his skill to the test. He even had quite a high bounty on his hand during his time. It was all going swimmingly...up until 6 of his group's members decided to attempt a coup d'etat and Asuma the remaining five had to kill all of their asses.

Relieved of his duty by the daimyo, Asuma had at first attempted to wander the world to further his skills. However, a combination of guilt, a sense of duty and an overall _necessity_ meant he had come back. The village was in need of strong capable jounin to watch out for the next generation and the safety of the village with new threats seeming to crop up at every corner. The daimyo and hokage had insisted he return, but it was finally Chiruku's, his closest friend, insistence that convinced him too.

There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't curse his best friend for doing so

 _The fucking bastard_

It all led him to returning to his post as Jounin of the leaf village under the command and restrictions of the third Hokage. Between taking A and B ranked missions and an impending appointment as a Jounin sensei, Asuma Sarutobi had a lot on his plate since he got back.

And he was bored

Bored out of his fucking mind

So Asuma took walks

And he made sure to take slow and preferably long walks when he had the chance, allowing himself time to have his mind wander to bigger and better things than the pavement he crossed; out of the walls of Konoha that made him feel like he was slowly losing his mind from the sheer amount of metaphorical pressure the walls represented. He found himself, now, exiting the Hokage tower, heading nowhere and anywhere with his hands in his pocket and occasionally blowing the strands of hair that brushed across his eyes out of his face.

He really needed a haircut

But of course he wasn't thinking of doing that at the moment, his body and mind were still rigid after he had left the Hokage's tower.

 _If I weren't his son..._

In spite of himself, he gritted his teeth in annoyance and frustration at the thought of having to return to the village he had left so many years ago due in part to this fact. As was habit, he dug through his pockets and jounin flak jacket to find a cigarette and lighter. Lighting it, he took a drag and instantly felt his body and mind relax from the pressure. He hated feeling this way, just as he hated discussing anything with his father

It was always the same argument in the end

 _There are reports of your behavior Asuma..._

 _You're projecting this image of...laziness Asuma. It could jeopardize your team and missions_

 _As a Sarutobi..._

As a Sarutobi, as a Sarutobi, as a Sarutobi. As if all that mattered was the last name that was attached to his first. As if to say that was all that mattered about his identity. The name reeked of an ancient lineage that Asuma wished he could've dissociated himself from. The type of name that would rather turn a blind eye to the darker sides of Konoha in favor of the bright picture. The type of name that would rather stifle than set free

The most heated version of this argument led to him leaving the village

 _You are a Sarutobi! You have a duty to the name and what it represents._

 _As an inheritor of the will of fi-_

 _I would rather die than be handed down this so called "will"!_

He scoffed internally having recalled the memory, kicking a pebble aside as he neared the pathway to the academy. Reporting back to the _Hokage_ always put him in a bad mood and always always gave him the compulsion to have a smoke. Cigarettes were a form of release for him, a form of control over himself. He had control over whether he could taste the bitterness of nicotine and he was damn well going to taste it.

He supposed that the only consolation of his return and situation was that being a Jounin of Konoha meant that he had more time training and developing his skills in comparison to his earlier post. Which meant more opportunity for dangerous and preferably long missions away from Konoha.

Turning the corner, Asuma took another puff of smoke, completely lost in his thoughts. That is until...

 _"You're Naruto-kun's teacher and you would say something like that?!"_

The power and venom in that voice pulled him out of his thoughts. As he turned his head towards the source of the scream he found himself looking towards the Academy building. What seemed to be the figure of his acquaintance, Iruka Umino, who was only noticeable because of his flak jacket, the pineapple hair and his standard nervous and awkward stance.

In front of him was...

 _A lioness in a tiny package_

The source of the voice in question was could only be described as a little elf of a girl. A very petit, very pale, and very angry girl. She had a white bandana tied around her head and seemed to be wearing kitchen attire. What really stood out was her body language: she looked like she was ready to stare down Iruka into a husk and even Asuma felt the killing intent from where he was standing.

 _Damn..._

He had vague recollections of the girl in the expanse of his memory. Yes, the girl with the white bandana who worked at the ramen stand he chose to frequent if the craving struck him. She was...not a memorable person both physically and personality wise from what he could remember observing. Asuma could only recall a blurry figure who was always busy cleaning and helping the owner of the stand.

She might as well have been replaced with any other civilian in the village for all he cared. Her only distinguishing feature being her pale skin and white bandana tied around her head. He never attempted to get to know civilians before and he sure as hell wasn't going to start with her of all people: a kid whose only interests seemed to be cleaning and ramen and walking slow. He had never taken an interest because she always seemed too shy and too _fragile_

But this...

 _"You...You're nothing but a coward"_

Was unexpected

He watched, mouth agape, as the girl with enough ice in her voice to bring about the ice age proceeded to storm off away from Iruka Umino towards a very blonde and very hyperactive child

 _Uzumaki Naruto?_

Asuma felt his eyebrows raise past his hairline in surprise and intense curiosity. He was privy to the S-class secret that plagued the village: how the Fourth Hokage had given up his life to seal the Kyuubi and the vessel being that of a newborn baby known later as Naruto Uzumaki. The kid was helmed by Hiruzen as a savior, but was only met with hate and intense scrutiny. Though he did not know the child personally, his story along with a multitude of other nonsense things about how things were run here were part of the reason Asuma was itching to get out and why he resented having to return.

A week had passed and still the incident remained in Asuma's conscious.

Such a situation, where a civilian was going against the status-quo of hate in Konoha, screamed...

If such a thing couldn't be called interesting he didn't know what could.

It made him curious

It permeated through his thoughts for the next coming weeks, with his idle mind and free time he found himself unconsciously taking walks using the pathways that lead towards the academy or the ramen stand. Never truly seeking, but the small bite of curiosity in his brain gave him the sensation and desire to catch a small glimpse of her. Not that he needed to _know_ or _see_ anything specifically in this civilian

It was just that she was curious

And on days in which he did manage to get a glimpse of this curious girl, he would often see her walking besides either her father, Uzumaki or Umino. The latter two's presence of which made his curiosity skyrocket. This girl was not conventional. She went against the standards of Konoha civilian society and what was expected of her. She made no move to hide her friendship with a boy who was labelled a demon, and was willing to walk beside the man who previously ostracized the former. And some days he would find that all three of them would walk along side each other, getting along as if nothing was wrong.

As if the past no longer dictated their friendships

And somehow she had brought these two boys together

 _Curious_

Then one afternoon, he came across the curious girl walking through the street besides the river. She was walking calmly, an image of relaxation and contentment with a straw basket full of what seemed like groceries and house supplies. Tied around the basket was a little pink ribbon. Seemed the girl wanted to mark her territory in case anyone mistook her bag as theirs. And she was alone.

 _Hmm_

 _A gust of wind_

Curiosity got the best of Asuma Sarutobi that afternoon

 _Ribbon untied_

And we all know what curiosity does

 _A rustle in the trees_

* * *

This was one of the rare occasions that Harry was walking home alone.

Neither Naruto Uzumaki nor Iruka Umino were anywhere in sight or even free to spend the rest of the afternoon with her. Not by choice, mind you, but with Ayame's insistence Naruto had gone off to train his ninjutsu in the training field again as she felt he was spending too much time lately hitting the books then he did doing the practical stuff.

And Iruka had been delegated some tasks by the Hokage to handle and was not free to discuss some points about Konoha's history. Teuchi had closed up shop for the day because he was sick with a mild fever and it would do no good for customers if he got them all sick as well.

Which is why Harry found herself with a basket full of groceries and medicine, her little pink ribbon which was given to her by Teuchi as a gift tied around the side to remind her it was hers (she had encountered some problems with other civilians before), walking home alone.

Harry had decided to go to the market to buy some ingredients to make a nice english chicken noodle soup for her surrogate father in the hopes he would get well soon. She recalled the recipe, ingredients and steps being read in her mind by Molly Weasley's voice, and the soup had always made her feel better.

She breathed in the fresh air deeply, praising herself for choosing the pathway next to the river. The sun was setting, and a burst of color exploded in the sky. Hues of pink, orange, yellow and gold radiated from the sun and reflected on the clear water creating an image that took her breathe away. Only the sight of Hogwarts at sunrise and sunset could've done the same.

Walking down the cobble stone pathway, she allowed herself the chance to clear her thoughts of Hogwarts, witches, magic and ninjas for the time being. She chose to live in denial and forget just for a moment. Choosing to bask in the blissful isolation of her walk instead.

One of the few things she did not miss about the Wizarding World had always been that she didn't have enough time or privacy to take nice long peaceful walks. Being the savior of the world did not afford her the ability to do so. Out of the victory and fame of the war, came the necessity for her to stay inside.

Stay inside the library and the walls of Hogwarts, don't go outside or risk being hounded by the press, always be reminded of those years at war

She could never be free to fly, to walk and to _just be_

Being alone, now in this universe, was a sweeter reward than any galleons a ministry could ever give her.

The very small dark part of her deep deep inside of herself knew, too, that she wouldn't trade these blissful moments of freedom for anything in the world.

Not even the chance to go back.

For now, she _just_ wanted to savor the moment, indulge in something for once in her life, she had never had a chance for a peaceful moment ever in her life. It was selfish (she knew that) but she _needed_ this.

She needed to feel the warm autumn breeze gust around her, needed to smell the deep earthy smell of leaves falling to the ground, needed to only hear the sounds of the water streaming down the river.

 _Paradise_

A strong gust of wind came through to take her out of her spell, forcing to hold on tightly to her basket and hair as the wind pushed through her.

As it began to lessen to a soft breeze once again, Harry composed herself, combing through her hair with her fingers and making sure all her items were still intact. Still unaware of her surroundings

 _Then_

"You dropped something."

* * *

Turning around she found her face engulfed by a plume of smoke

It smelled like cider and tabacco

Waving her hand to clear the smoke from her face she was met face to face with

 _An orca with a mohawk?_

Wait that couldn't be right, she squinted her eyes in hopes that her vision would clear up and sure enough, she wasn't staring an orca with a mohawk.

Instead she was dangerously close to the face of a man who was hanging upside down a tree with a cigarette in his mouth.

 _Okaaayy..._

He was close enough that she could see how rugged and scarred this man was, his mop of black hair was just as choppy and _earthy_ as his face was. He had a hitae which told her he must've been a shinobi. With the multitude of scars on his face and hands, it had seemed he had been in combat for some time. His dark eyes were boring into hers. She was sure she could've gotten a clearer image had the smoke not caused tears to form in her eyes.

But she could've sworn she saw him somewhere in passing before...

"You dropped something..." he repeated as he held a pink ribbon in his hands

"Oh..." looking back down at her basket noticing that her pink ribbon was missing "Um, thank you" trying to reach out for her ribbon only to have him hold it above her head.

"I've seen you around, you're the ramen stand's daughter right?"

"Uh, yeah. Can I have my ribbon back now?"

He didn't let her continue, as he put her ribbon into his flak jacket pocket

"I have to say" taking another puff "You have a lot of spunk for a ki-"

"Stop right there, I'm sorry but I can't take you seriously when you're having upside down from a tree with a cigarette in your mouth"

"Ahh, sorry. It's an old habit" Releasing his chakra, and in the blink of an eye coming down from the tree to stand in front of her right-side up. Now towering over her, he took another puff from his cigarette.

That of course, made her even more irritated.

"Which part? The death sticks or the hanging upside down trees?"

"Death sticks? My, I've never heard that before."

"Well now you do"

"You have a problem with cigarettes kid?

"As a matter of fact I do, Tree-sama" she said dryly

"Hmmph, so then, what's it about cigarettes you dislike so much"

"I've read up on it" she continued putting one finger into the air to emphasize her point, "Cigarette smokers, on average, live shorter lives in comparison to those that don't. 15% of your life is cut short if you smoke. It's like you're cutting off 15% of your story on purpose"

Turning towards the water, Harry lowered her hands to grip her basket and her eyes clouded over. Memories flooding in.

"I used to say the same to my godfa-u-uncle every time he lit a cigarette. Every time I'd say 'that's 6 less minutes you get to spend with me'"

She had caught herself but the words that spilled out of her made her get lost in her thoughts. She loathed cigarettes because the Dursleys house would always be thick with clouds of smoke that would make her sense of suffocation that much worse. It was an association that later made her feel agitated at the thought of cigarettes, cigars or drugs (which is why she never delved in such activities).

When she had found that Sirius partook in the same things as the Dursleys did she had done everythign in her power to try and stop him. From rambling on about statistics to telling him horror stories about the health consequences of cigarettes.

He would always bark with laughter and give her a soft smile

 _It's just to take the edge off dear. Don't worry about this old dog so._

So the more cigarettes he smoked, the more cigarettes reminded her of her godfather. It became an uncomfortable mix. A reminder of the people she hated and the person she loved. She supposed cigarettes users felt the same way about the cigarette itself.

 _hate it and love it_

"So what would six minutes with you mean then?" taking the cigarette from his mouth and waving it in the air

She awkwardly looked at him, unsure of what hidden innuendo there may be or what he was trying to imply, he couldn't have been younger than 25 and she was 10 years younger than him in this life so why did it seem like he was flirting with her? Nah that couldn't be right, right?

She tried to stifle her blush anyway "Uh well um...I-I-I don't know what you mean by that"

His mouth turned upwards as he dropped his cigarette on the ground "Oh I think you do but you're just to shy to think about it. I think I got you figured out in less than 6 minutes."

That made her twitch

"For your information _Cigarette-san_ " Closing her eyes to stifle the irritation in her voice "I am not shy and it's sure going to take more than _six days_ to even get close to figuring me out"

Chuckling at her response,"So it's cigarette-san now?"

"Yeah. Not like you introduced yourself"

"And I don't intend to"

"Well, that nickname is going to stick then"

Turning his head slightly, he continued to smile at her with his eyes full of mirth

"So then what should I call you?"

She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes

"My father taught me not to give out my name to _strangers"_

"Damn, you _are_ feisty...like a cat...hmmm sound about right. Then I guess kitten will suffice for now"

"Wh-Wha-What-" blush starting to form on her cheeks

"So kitten, what are you doing walking around the village alone at this hour?"

"Don't call me that!"

A toothy grin starting to form, he lowered his head as his hair covered his eyes

"Don't like kitten? I could call you kitty? or kat? or pus-"

"Stop right there!" Blushing furiously "Y-You shouldn't talk like that to people my age!"

"But it's just an innocent word. A synonym with cat. My, my what a dirty mind you have there to think it's something else. Not much of a kid are you"

"I-I I DO NOT HAVE A DIRTY MIND" mouth agape, she had dropped her basket in shock

"I think you protest too much"

"I-I...just I-" looking anywhere for escape

"My, have I given you a loss for words? What happened to be intriguing enough to last 6 days needing to crack you hmmm?"

"Argh! Just forget it! Give me my ribbon back Cigarette man! I'm walking home." her lips twitching into a frown

"But it's late, you shouldn't be walking home alone."

"It's not that late" pointing towards the sky across the lake "The sun is still in the sky you know"

"Ahhh, but see how its across the horizon? Looks like the sun's going to go to bed soon kitten" using his own arms to point towards the setting sun.

"Stop calling me that! And I'm not a child! I can handle walking home myself at this hour" rolling her hands into fists

"So then if you're not a child but you're a proper little lady, then I guess the only acceptable name for you would be kitten wouldn't it" placing his finger on his chin in thought

"I-I-I...f-fi-fine...just call me whatever. I don't care. Can I have that ribbon back now?"

He gave it some thought before his eyes met hers in a smoldering gaze that sent her face aflame and irritation skyrocketing

"Hmmm, maybe"

"What do you mean by maybe?" she sputtered

"I mean that, what do I get out of it if I give you the ribbon back?"

"I-I don't know? What do you want exactly" she scrunched her face in annoyance

"Hmm, I want an answer" smiling at her

"And answer to what?"

"Well answers are meant for questions aren't they? I have a question kitten. An itch that needs to be scratched"

She continued to look at him weirdly, not understanding exactly what he wanted from her, or why a complete stranger wanted to ask her anything at all. But...he still had the ribbon, the ribbon Teuchi gave her and while it was a small gift Harry still had some sentimental feelings towards it.

"...Sigh, so what's the question then?" giving in

His eyes then had a glint in them as he lowered his face towards her

"What do you think of foxes, kitten?"

Something curious crossed over her eyes. He suspected she understood his meaning, as her eyes sharpened and her face looked determined

 _She's sharp_

"They can be a furry little problem, but I don't see anything wrong or bad about foxes. They can't help it if they cause troubles sometimes" she stated with more confidence than she had throughout the entire conversation

"Hmm, interesting. Rare answer"

Her eyes narrowed "I don't care if it's rare, it shouldn't be, but that's what I believe in"

"And what do you believe in kitten?" His smile deepening

"Furry little problems are just that, little problems." She said with finality

He laughed at her response, with a full grin plastered on his face, placing a hand on his heart and he finally gave her the ribbon.

"Ah, a girl after my own Sarutobi heart" he said with mirth

She blinked her eyes in surprise, as she was returned the ribbon and attempted to register what he had said.

"Sarutobi? Then...you're related to the hokage?"

"Yes my lady" He curtsied mockingly "I am the second son of the sandaime, former member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja Group, Jounin and inheritor of the will of fire"

Raising an eyebrow, Harry crossed her arms

"I've never been one for titles Cigarette-san"

Once again, he was given pause

 _She..._

He let out an inaudible sigh. Matching her gaze, his eyes went impossibly dark

"Then you'd be one of few kitten..."

Her eyebrows furrowed, a question plastered on her face

 _Strange_

"So is this going to be our thing? Nicknames instead of our actual names?"

"My my, we have a thing now? Are you trying to seduce me? Don't you think you're a little too young for that?" he smirked

"W-wh-what? I-I..wh-what? I-I am doing no such thing!" flustered and mouth agape, Harry couldn't believe what she was hearing

"Come back to me in a few years" smirking further

"Y-Yo-You're impossible!" waving her arms in frustration

"Too right, I'm-possible, after all I am in front of you here now aren't I?" he gave her an open-toothed smile

"Wh-wh-why You!"

Taking her bag of groceries and giving little care for its contents, Harry took a swing at Asuma, of which he easily avoided by stepping back. The weight of the bag only proceeded to make her stumble in her steps which of course only made his annoying smirk widen even more. Having regained her footing, Harry could only give Asuma a glare. She raised her hand to point at him accusingly, still blushing and embarrassed over the entire ordeal.

"I'm walking the rest of the way home and don't you dare follow me! I don't care if you're the hokage's son OR a ninja! That won't stop me from beating you to a pulp if you do!"

His deep baritone laugh followed her all the way home

 _Whatever you say...kitten._

* * *

Asuma watched the girl retreat until she was but a speck before deciding to turn around in the opposite direction.

Now that wasn't what he was expecting

Placing a hand on his chin and scratching his beard in thought, Asuma chuckled to himself. So his deductions were correct: the girl was not demure, patient and shy as she had portrayed herself. She was anything _but_. She was, in Asuma's word, a regular old _spitfire_.

He placed a cigarette between his lips, digging through his pocket for his lighter but his hand hesitated as he felt the cool metal of the lighter

"Hmmm..." he thought to himself

He removed the cigarette from his mouth and tucked it in his flak jacket

Opting to instead reach for the lighter to flick it on and off

Putting his other hand in his pocket, Asuma Sarutobi walked towards his apartment under the warm glow of the streetlights and to the sound of crickets chirping.

Tonight, he wouldn't smoke

Just for tonight

* * *

Author Note: Pretty dialogue heavy chapter. Some development for Iru-Naru-Aya and introducing a very cheeky, charming but still very lazy Asuma! Given his past and demeanor, I thought it be interesting to examine how he must have been post Twelve Guardian and explore a little more why he feuded with his father in the first place. With these building blocks, I eventually wrote him as being very similar to who Sirius might have been in his younger years (a chain smoker with a need for freedom and an insufferable level of charm and wit AND laziness) the same way I'd equate Kakashi to Remus. Ofc Harry doesn't see Asuma as a godfather candidate by any means but the comparison is there. I know Asuma had a thing for nicknames so I had a lot of fun with that :)

I'm also realizing that Ayame does not have a last name which makes it look awkward when I use last names in general lol but I don't want to add a last name just for the sake of it because I think that's really corny, just as I don't want to make Harry a Mary Sue character where everyone falls in love with her at first sight and that her only enemies are fangirls (that won't be the case).

Some people have asked about my update schedule. I don't have one, because that sucks the fun out of writing. But I try to post chapter every 3-7 days or so theres that if you need an estimation.

Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter!

Shout out to the reviewers for chapter 3 and thank you so much! Your words have really kept me motivated: kingdomlily, Bravo13, MidnightRaineStorm, Miyu Kokomi, Silvermane1, talldrow, shadow-binder, Fire Dolphin, SleepyMangaHead, Shelik, bbb671, writerlover101, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, RenTenTen, TamashinoSuzume, Shadowsmage, icyquest4, DarkDust27, Khait Khepri, Fk306, RebeliousOne, SilverMidnightKitten, Mia Heartnet, Falling Blue Roses, Uchiha Salad, Dattebasa1, Summertimefun34, Lady Nyshah, dhh, LittleAngel2292, AkabaneKazama, chickeyd, Angel4EverLostInLife, Meilinfan, MarieCP, Zana20, HoneyGrl, kipper2208, CelesteUzumaki2718 and guests reviewers: suzaan, DragonLily22!

Since there were so many reviews this time, I'll pm those that have questions. Thanks so much for the feedback it truly means a lot :)

* * *

Announcement: Part of the why the update was a little later was because I'm writing a new one-shot, potential short series fic with FemHarry in Naruverse! It'll be short because Magic Ramen-no-Jutsu is my focus right now but I'm hoping it'll still be a fun ride for those that do read it. I've enclosed a little preview for it and hope you'll give it a shot once I post it (probably next week) Hope you enjoy!

Its called: A Lil Hypnosis Never Killed Nobody

Synopsis: Having been flung back into one of her past lives, Harriet Potter should've known better than to go to Prof. Sybill Trelawny of all people for help with her strange dreams. [Fem!Harry, KakashiRinObito]

 _Preview:_

 _"Professor?! Professor Trelawny? What the bloody hell is going on?!"_

 _"Well, fancy that! I'm still an old woman? Hmmm, but it looks like I have bigger knockers in this life. Hah! What big ones, you big old pups. And what's this I detect? Is that mousey brown hair? Shame, I was always partial to strawberry blonde myself and thi-"_

 _"Professor! Why I am holding a dead fish?! What are we doing in this room? Why are you wearing those cloth-"_

 _"Cestia's armpits! I'm the wife of the king of ninjas?! This reincarnation regression is splendid! I always had a suspicion that I came from divine lineage. My blood was always a little blue in shade if you can understand my meaning, especially when I accidentally pricked my finger I'd find my droplets was always a tad aquamarine. Especially the time that my kneazle, the poor dear, mistook me for an attacker and fiercely protected her own life. I've always been partial to-"_

 _"Reincarn- What...? Professor FOCUS! Where are we?! Why are we here?! Why are you a japanese old woman?! Why am I a 13 year old girl again?! Why is my hair brown?! And short?! Why do I have purple squares on my cheeks? MERLIN'S BEARD WHAT IS GOING ON?!"_

 _"Don't be so loud dear, you'll wake up the birds."_

 _"PROFESSOR, WHAT IS HAPPENING?"_

 _"Oh dear sweet Harriet" patting her cheek "The spirits have control of magic we can only hope to being to comprehend someday. It seems that the hypnosis spell worked far better than I could ever hope. Thus here we are, living out our past lives."_

 _"P-Pa-Past Life?"_

 _"Yes dear, past life."_

 _"Wh-What..Why?"_

 _"Why dear? Well, I can't be sure of the specifics but I suspect this is because the spirits want us to change something. Change the course of events and fates of these lives. In doing so, perhaps, we may be able to change the fates of our future."_

 _"..."_

 _"Now be a dear and get some tea poppet, I need to replenish my veins"_

* * *

 _Preview_

 _Chapter 5: Dress_

 _Harriet Potter was never big on shopping or fashion_

 _And she suspected a young boy who ate bbq chips daily wouldn't be much help either_

 _But alas, there they were._


	5. Chapter 5: Dress

**Magic Ramen-no-Jutsu**

 **AN:** Fifth chapter being pumped out now. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

 **Rating:** T for now

 **Genre:** Romance/Drama/Humor.

 **Planned Pairings** : FemHarry/Naruto, FemHarry/Kakashi, FemHarry/Shikamaru, FemHarry/Shino, FemHarry/Neji, FemHarry/Chouji, FemHarry/Kiba, FemHarry/Gaara, FemHarry/Iruka, FemHarry/Asuma.

 **Summary:** If Harry were being honest with herself, she would have said that yes, accidents happen in magic. It's what made magic, well, magic. But nothing could've allowed her to predict that magic would've transported her into the body of the daughter of a Ramen Stand of Konoha. Now finding herself living the routine of a restaurant waitress, Ayame must struggle between hiding her magical ways, adjusting to life in a shinobi village and warding off the unwanted attention of multiple ninja. She's not quite sure which will be the bigger task. [Fem!Harry, Reverse Harem, Final Pairing Undecided]

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Dress**

* * *

October bled into November and November turned into December

And Harry Potter was no where closer to getting back to Hogwarts

But Merlin's armpit help her if she didn't want to go back to Hogwarts and hide in her bed at this moment

Holding on to the envelope and the letter, Harry began to chew her lip in abject worry and paranoia. Tinted with gold lining and written in black ink, the letter served to not only surprise Teuchi and Harry but sent them into a frenzy of panic and chaotic muttering.

Two weeks into the first snowfall, Teuchi and Harry had opened up their shop as per usual, only to discover an uncharacteristic envelope taped to the metal doorway of their restaurant. Harry removed the letter which had been taped on by a chakra signature, her fingers a shade of pink due to the cold wind that had rushed in to the restaurant. Opening the letter in curiosity, Harry could only squeak in horror while Teuchi read the contents over her shoulder.

 _...  
Ichiraku Family_

 _You have been cordially invited to  
_ _The Annual Konoha Winter Reception  
_ _Preceding the Sapporo Snow Festival  
Kindly RSVP to confirm your attendence  
_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi  
_ _The Third Hokage  
Head of the Sarutobi Clan  
_ _..._

 _Dumbledore's breathe...The Third Hokage?!_

Harry felt a shiver run down her spine while her mouth fell open in shock. Teuchi could only sputter, dropping his apron to the ground and clutching his forehead with his hand. Both muttered _Kami_ under their breathe. The Ichiraku family, a simple civilian family of two who owned a ramen stand, had been officially invited by _the_ man himself to his uber private winter reception.

From what Teuchi was willing to muster after getting over the initial shock, Harry came to learn that this winter reception was a dinner party or type of _ball_ that the Hokage held every year to celebrate the start of the annual and beloved Sapporo Snow Festival for the rest of Konoha's citizens. Attendees included the Fire Daimyo, the heads of all the shinobi clans and their families and the civilian council.

In other words, plain jane make it rain Harry Potter and her surrogate father had been invited to the crème de la crème of fancy pants parties higher than the likes of the Yule ball to be held in a venue riddled with elite shinobi that owned acres of land, power, money and influence

On the other hand, they cut pork fat in their spare time?

This was bad

This was _really_ bad

This was crows sipping coffee from an iron kettle while sitting at the bottom of a mine shaft planning evil schemes in the middle of a moonless winter night bad.

This was your dad trying to cook you pork neck but then gets distracted by the chicken and his mistress so the pork turns to black ash bad

She was sweating waterfalls the more she looked at the invitation. She was horrible at parties, she was horrible at balls. She didn't know the difference between pencil heels and block high-heels and she could barely walk in either. This was going to be horribly awkward. She didn't know how to be formal and proper with people, she could barely keep up with Japanese customs as it was. She didn't know any of the elite clans, who was she going to talk to?

Dear lord, what if the hokage tried to talk to her? Did they have to have a sit down dinner? Would she need to figure out how to use a salad fork? Did Ninjas even eat salad? What if their had fancy chopsticks? What was going to happen at the party? She could barely remember Mcgonagall's waltz teaching and...

Oh Kami, did she have to _dance_?

Why in any of the elemental nations would the Third Hokage, the strongest ninja and basically king of the shinobi who instilled a great deal of respect and fear, invite two civilians who did nothing more than cook ramen to his winter reception?

Where in any of the elemental nations did that make any sense?

Clutching the letter in her hand, Harry wondered if this had something to do with the Sarutobi she had met weeks ago. She had not heard anything from him or seen of him after the encounter. There were no longer any orca's with mohawks on their head dropping down from trees to infuriate the living daylights out of her. Though she did, occasionally, feel a strange sensation that she was being followed on days that she was alone; like someone was watching over her. It was just a hunch really. And, Harry couldn't help but be curious as to what he was up to or where he went before she shook the thought and berated herself for wasting any of her time thinking of _Cigarette-san_.

Maybe he had a hand in this

 _Bloody hell that prick!_

This was horrifying

She was never one for kissing up to authority, but the Ministry of Magic and the Ninja king of the Village were two different matters entirely. The Hokage commanded respect and honor. He was one of the few people in the village who respected and was kind to Naruto and provided him with shelter and consul, he had helped Iruka climb out of the depression from the loss of his parents, he watched over all of the villagers and not just a select few. He was not about fighting for the privileged, but fighting to protect all. She heard stories from her friends that he was a nice old man, not unlike Dumbledore himself except he had an entire army of ninja at his beck and call. And somehow he saw it fit to extend an invitation to Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku.

In the background, she could hear her father flailing around probably thinking the same exact things. They were simple folk, they weren't bred for this kind of formal events. They could handle simple lunches and dinners with a blonde kid and a academy teacher but the head of the entire village? They had never been prepared for any of this before

Still sweating, Harry put thoughts of cigarettes aside along with the letter to grab a cloth. She proceeded to dab the sweat off of her father's brow, giving him a nervous smile.

"Thanks sweetheart" taking the cloth for himself and giving her a warm smile in return. "I just never imagined this would be happening. I mean _Kami_ the Third Hokage of all people invited us Ayame! Us!"

She looked at him, with her own expression of disabelief and nodded in agreement

"I know tou-chan...it's...I don't even know what to say or do."

Placing his hand on his chin in thought, Teuchi turned to his daughter feeling a mix of weariness and happiness

"Part of me wonders if it's a joke but...Oh...that seal _is_ only used on official documents used by the man himself. It has to be him"

The pair went silent there, though the prospect of attending a Hokage's event meant the atmosphere was thick with nervousness, panic and tension. Finally Harry broke the silence.

"...We don't have to RSVP him Otou-chan, I mean I don't know why he would even want us there"

He took a moment to look at his daughter, his eyes indescribable before shaking his head and laughing his Hagrid-like laugh.

"No, no sweetheart...We should go. This is a great opportunity for us. All the head of the clans will be there. Who knows what this will mean for our business. We have to go, these types of things don't just pop out of the blue honey"

 _Well it bloody well feels that way_

Sighing internally, Harry never the less smiled at her father and conceded to his choice. She could tell that outside of the nervousness and panic, Teuchi was excited at the prospect of attending such an event. Far be it for Harry Potter to look the sweet old man in the eye and say no.

She resolved herself to look on the bright side of things. She had, after all, been invited to basically the most private party in the land. There was probably going to be really good fancy food, and she could look forward to the thought of what fancy japanese food meant. She would probably get the chance to relive her Yule ball days, but with the ball under her belt she'd know how to handle it. It would be fine. Right?

"Oh dear, I better get the food prepped. We're going to have to make some extra money if we're going to buy you a dress for that event!"

 _Oh dress shopping, right_. She thought

She needed a new outfit for the event...

Wait...what was she going to wear...?

 _Shoot me now_

* * *

A sweet portly 10-year old boy had wrapped his maroon scarf tightly around his neck and face. And of course, he left enough space between the wool fabric for his eating mouth.

Walking down the street with his mother gloved hand in his own gloved one, Choji Akimichi held on to his precious bbq chip bag gingerly but close to his own body as they made their way in the snowy Konoha streets. Despite the light snow that was falling, the snow from the night previously had piled up until it reached past Choji's ankles.

The two Akimichi stepped around the snow path cautiously and slowly as they made their way to their way to the kimono shop. His mother had announced that she needed a new outfit for an upcoming event for all the clans and felt that a new winter kimono would suffice. His father indulged her, and so his mother brought him along for this little "shopping trip". Though not before stopping to buy some barbeque chips for him along the way.

Choji looked around the streets to find pockets of kids his age that were playing tag or a form of tag involving snowballs. They were laughing, all together without any adults to supervise them as they threw snow balls at each other.

It looked like so much fun

Choji nestled deeper into his scarf and looked away, though his eyes couldn't help but stray back to the kids who were probably in other academy classrooms. He felt a lump develop in his throat either way. His mother squeezed his hand in support.

She had noticed how quiet and sullen he seemed to be this past week, which is why he guessed she had brought him along on this shopping excursion to get him out of the house and have some mother son time.

She tried to make small-talk as they walked through the snow. Asking him if anything was wrong but thankfully the cold temperature and snow gave him an excuse to only reply with a couple of one-word sentences and fake smiles.

If he were being honest with his mother, he'd tell her that there was something that was wrong. The truth was that Choji was feeling down. He was feeling down about school and _friends_ or his lack of them, to be more accurate. He only truly had one friend in the entire world who meant the world and then some to him at this point. His brother in arms: Shikamaru Nara. Ever since that time Shikamaru had stood up for him, Choji valued him as one of his closest people. The two could be lazy dead-lasts for all he cared but now that he finally had a friend he could face the academy for what it was.

But Shikamaru had been sick the entire week and had to stay home from the academy to recuperate. Which meant that Choji was all on his own to face the academy the rest of the week.

It was pure torture

It always be the same group of guys and girls too

 _Hey get out of our way!_

 _No one wants you here, just leave us alone fatass_

 _We don't want you to play with us_

 _You're so dumb and FAT Akimichi_

 _Can you go away now? You're too fat to play_

It hurt

It hurt a lot to have to sit alone inside the academy, eating his chips by himself and having to watch longingly at the kids who were playing in a snowball fight with their groups of friends through the window. Iruka sensei's attempts at sympathy and words of comfort only made it worse.

It hurt a lot to realize that without Shikamaru in his life he had nobody. That without his Nara brother, he couldn't stand on his own. He was weak, lonely and sad without his friend in his life. Because the truth was that Shikamaru hid away the reality that surrounded him.

Choji Akimichi was just a fat lug that nobody liked and nobody wanted to be with

He signed to himself as he looked at the kids. Shikamaru was his only friend. And the thought scared him a lot still. What if one day he left him for another group of friends because he was just too sad or too fat to deal with? What if Shikamaru got sick again or had to go away for a long time and he was on his own? Could he really handle being alone again after having experienced a friend in his life? He knew he should have counted his blessing that there was at least one person in this world willing to stand up for him, but he couldn't help but wish...

Wish that he could've have more friends in his life. To be happy with, to play with, and to just laugh a long with. So that even if Shikamaru couldn't be there, or Choji couldn't be there they would at least have somebody else to bond with. Somebody, anybody to accept them.

To accept him

Opening his chip bag as they arrived to the store, he looked forlornly at the kids that were playing in the streets

What he would give to be able to share his chips with friend _s_

* * *

Harry stood in front of the kimono shop and looked back at the piece of paper with the shop's name written on it, her left eyebrow twitching as she cursed herself.

Why oh why couldn't she have female friends?

Harry Potter did not like shopping. If she had her own choice, she'd wear sweats and oversized t-shirts every single day. It was just pure happy luck that Hogwarts required her to only wear uniforms everyday and that the only female friends in her life (Hermione, Ginny and Luna) detested the female act of shopping for hours like Lavender Brown. She didn't know how to pick sizes for herself, or colors, if anything she just decided to wear whatever was convenient

So standing in front of the Kimono shop was soo _not_ what she wanted to be doing on this weekend. She so did _not_ know how to do any of this dress and fashion stuff. It was even worse that she had to ask both Iruka and Naruto of all people for help with fashion advice and where to go shopping when her father didn't have a clue.

They both looked at her blankly when she asked them on separate occasions

Naruto in his, well, _Naruto_ kind of way jumped up and down clapping his hands together when he heard that Ayame and Teuchi had been invited to such an "fancy smancy party" by the Hokage. He asked repeatedly if he could come along too, to which Ayame laughed and told him to ask the Hokage for an invite. He pouted at that.

When she asked him if he knew stores that stocked formal dresses or winter kimonos he looked at her for a couple of beats without blinking and then told her he had "no freakin' clue". Although he did suggest the place where he got his jumpsuit, shouting to the heavens that "Orange is the best color Ayame-chan! Oh-Oh-Oh! You should wear an ORANGE JUMPSUIT!"

Cue head shake, sweat drop and her hands waving to tell him no

When she found Iruka at the academy he, initially, wasn't much help either. He looked surprised that she had been invited to such a prestigious event that even he couldn't attend but extended his happy congratulations to her. When she asked him if he knew stores that stocked formal dresses or winter kimonos, he started to stutter in his usual fashion.

A strange type of pink crossed his cheeks which, of course, Harry was completely blind too. He told her he had no idea, but then suggested he could ask one of his female co-workers for some help and that he would do that now. She thanked him profusely for his help and clasped her hands around his to show her gratitude.

Cue his quick exit from his office, awkward stumbling and blushing, and him muttering under his breathe

 _I think you'd look cute in anything you wore_

He returned with that piece of paper, still stammering slightly but then apologized to her since that was all he could do to help her right now. He wasn't free to go shopping with her today.

That damn piece of paper had led her to a kimono shop that she could barely navigate once she entered.

This was clearly a very established business, the room was filled with women, mothers, sons and daughters who were fishing through the racks for the latest winter kimono to buy and Harry didn't even know where to start. Although winter kimonos seemed the most traditional and wasn't too out of her price range...

Did she have a choice?

She fished through her pockets and clutched onto the money that Teuchi had given her for moral and mental support. She was a fish out of water and she didn't know where to start. She didn't even know how to wear a kimono properly, let alone what her size was.

 _Doomed, I'm doomed_

Sweat dropping, Harry cautiously made her way to the rack with some of the lilac, lime green and peach colored winter kimono options. There were a couple of pretty ones, some with plum blossom patterns, pine trees and bamboo. Some with combinations of two different hues. Others that were just block colors. There were small ones, large ones, long ones with short sleeves, short ones with long sleeves, ones with ribbons, others without, some set pieces and other separate.

She was getting dizzy

She kept glancing towards the other women who were pulling out options, placing it over themselves in front of the mirror, and tried her best to listen to their comments to that maybe she could pick up some tips from the women. Maybe that would help...

"Oh this would look great on the skin!"

"Don't you think the fabric is too thick..."

"Ah yes, but then I can tie it together see like this and..."

"Oh use this on it!"

 _Were they planning on kidnapping and murdering someone?_

This was going nowhere.  
Harry face palmed and cried out in frustration.  
Then proceeded to tilt her head towards the ceiling and groaned audibly, her fingers still covering her eyes

 _What do I do?!_

"E-Excuse me, um, are you okay?"

Harry removed her hands from her face and looked down at the source of concern. He couldn't have been a little older than Naruto. Although he was a lot taller than Naruto was, almost reaching her shoulders. He was a pretty plump kid, with auburn hair and red spirals tattooed on his chubby cheeks. He clutched a bag of what seemed liked bbq chips in his hand and his soft brown eyes looked at her with worry.

"O-Oh sorry, yeah I'm alright" she blushed in embarrassment "I just...I'm not very good at shopping and I guess I got frustrated" she laughed sheepishly while waving her hands in front of her face

He still looked concerned for her and nodded in pity and solidarity. Shopping was a frustrating task.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry about that. My mom's in the dressing room right now trying on a bunch. She knows that kind of stuff."

She closed her eyes and laughed to herself

"I don't know a thing about it" she bemused

He took a moment to look at her, tilting his head as if he was deciding something. And then he said nervously

"W-We-Well I'm not great at it either b-but I could help you if you want?"

Harry sighed in relief, clutching her hand towards her chest and gave him a sweet smile "Oh would you? Thank you so much! That's so kind of you. I don't know where to start."

"Well um then, what's the kimono for?"

"Well its for an event-"

Harriet Potter was not big on fashion and shopping

And she suspected a young boy who ate bbq chips in dress shops wouldn't be much help either

But alas, there they were

She came to know that the boys name was Choji and that he was in the same academy class as Naruto (fancy that!). She came to know he was part of one of the elite ninja clans in the village (the Akimichi clan) and he seemed sheepisly proud of that fact. She also came to know that he was a very sweet boy, and while he wasn't an expert in fashion it was clear he was trying his best to help her even though he had just met her.

Occasionally, he'd offer her a potato chip which she took happily and kindly. She offered him a free ramen if he ever came to dinner at Ichiraku Ramen for his help. And finally Choji's mother popped in and out of the dressing room, greeting Ayame with a booming warm voice (not unlike Molly Weasley). She was just as pleasantly plump and kind like her son.

 _This isn't so bad anymore_

"Maybe that one?" Pointing at a particular kimono "Plum blossoms are pretty traditional for the winter. Mom always says they look best on pale skin because it pops out more"

"Yeah...I do really like this one" she smiled wistfully as she rubbed the material of the beautiful kimono. It seemed to shimmer a little and it was seemed soft to the touch. It wasn't so heavy and long that she would be overwhelmed in it. It seemed...

"It's a pretty color Ayame-san" he smiled politely

"I think this is the one" Grabbing the kimono and smiling "Thanks so much Choji!" hugging him warmly

He flushed, extremely pleased with himself "Y-You're welcome-"

"Well well if it isn't fatso!"

Choji's heart tightened at that very moment.

He could recognize those voices from a different dimension. _They_ were...

The ones who tormented him at every corner, at every moment, at every chance they possibly could. They made sure he'd always eat lunch alone, made sure he could never be a part of any team games, and made sure the rest of the class sat far away from him. Putting their fingers on their noses, upturned into a snout and oinking whenever he passed by

 _You're nothing but a fat useless loser_

 _Go away forever ya big turd!_

He flinched

"What are you doing in this shop? Looking for a t-shirt in these kimonos you big old pig?" the pair walked towards him getting up in his face

"Doubt that'll even fit em" they snickered

"Yeah, you're so fat that when you go swimming people mistake you for an island"

"Hah, good one!"

"N-No I-" his face scrunching up

"Or is your whale of your mother getting something to cover her ginormous arms! She can barely fit through the street!"

"D-Do-Don't talk about my mom like that!" balling his face, his face red with rage

"We'll say whatever we want you fat lard!"

"I-I-"

 _RIP_

All three of the boys turned around to see a seething woman ripping an pink and green kimono in half. She radiated sarcasm, mischief and worst of all killing intent. The glint in her eyes put a shiver down all their spines

"Oh would you look at that! My god you two boys! Why would you rip up a kimono like that?" she said sarcastically

"B-But we didn't...you di-"

"Yeah well, whose the managers or your moms gonna believe hmmm?"

"Eh you can'-"

"Yeah I can, now run along bullies before I really get you in trouble for talking to Choji like that" her eyes narrowing and dismissing them

"Y-Yo-You!" their mouths agape

"Did I stutter? Scram!" she raised her fist in the air

They ran off after that, their eyes bugging out of their sockets before they realized it be better not to test the tiny teenager who looked like she was ready to chop their heads off. When they had truly left the area, Harry turned towards Choji who was still stiff as a board and was trying hard not to cry. As such, he didn't look up at her but he made no attempt to move when she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Are you okay?" asking softly with concern

"Umm yeah. I-I'm fine. Thanks for helping me..." he turned to look at her, feeling safe that he wasn't going to burst out into tears from hurt and embarrassment and seeing the worry in her hazel eyes.

"You don't have to be fine you know." she continued "That was really mean, what those kids said"

"It-It's okay...I mean I'm used to it." His eyes darted away from her face "And I mean they aren't wrong I guess" ending his sentence in a whisper

"What do you mean?" Her eyebrows furrowed

"I-I mean...I am...you know? F-fa-fat that is" he said mournfully

"Yeah, so what?"

 _So what?_

"Wh-Wha-What?" he turned towards her once again, feeling surprised. A small part of him, a very tiny part felt a spark of

 _So what_

"So what if you're fat?" she shrugged her shoulders "There's nothing wrong if you're bigger than the other kids"

"Um oh...but isn't there?" he twiddled his fingers "It makes me slower so I can't win races and stuff..."

"So?" she continued with confidence "I'm sure if it came down to a one-on-one fight or an eating contest you could blow those kids out of the water!"

"Y-Yo-You really think so?" nervously

"Yeah! So what if you are bigger?" Raising her fists in triumph "Embrace it and own it, because that's who you are and there's nobody in this world whose just like you"

He went silent at her words. Never before had anyone stood up for him that aggresively before, not even Shikamaru, and never had anybody in his life told him anything along those lines before.

It was...

 _There's nobody in this world whose just like you_

Picking up on the fact that he wasn't unlikely to reply to such words, Harry crouched down to reach Choji's level

"Here can you do something for me?"

That seemed to break him out of his stoic stance, and though he was still flushed with embarrassment he was still able to make out a:

"Oh um sure!"

She smiled at him with mirth

"I want you to shout at the top of your lungs: I'm fat and I'm proud!"

"Wh-what?" taken aback

"Just put your hands on your waist and shout it out loud! For the whole world to hear!" demonstrating herself

He followed her movements, very conscious of the other patrons in the store, but it didn't seem like Ayame-san was going to budge from her stance and was still looking at him expectedly. He stood a little closer to her, putting his chips on the floor and placing his gloved hand son his hips

"Now, what are you?!" She grinned

"I'm fat and I'm proud!"

 _I_

"What?! I can't hear you!"

"I'm fat and I'm proud!"

 _feel_

"Say it again!"

"I"M FAT AND PROUD"

 _happy..._

The pair broke down laughing as they noticed the other customers looking at them weirdly. But they didn't care. He didn't care at all. Because for the first time this entire week not only did he feel happy...

He felt happy about himself

"There see? Doesn't that feel a lot better?" still laughing

"Yea! It does Ayame-cha-"

He clamped his hand on his mouth before he could disrespect her like that. They had just met today! How he could let it slip out like that? He felt nervous all over again.

"Wah s-so-sorry, I shouldn't call you that. I just met you and I-"

She shook her head and was still smiling, not caring at all

"No don't apologize. I'd be happy if you call me that as long as I can call you Choji-kun?"

"Wah..ah sure...Ayame-chan" suddenly feeling shy again

"Great! Let's be friends"

 _Friends?_

"Re-Really?" mouth agape

"Yeah!"

 _My friend_

"I'm done Choji dear" his mother had already purchased her kimono from the cash register, ready to go

"Ah okay mom"

He turned back to say bye to Ayame- _chan,_ suddenly at a loss of what to say.

 _Thank you? Yes I'd love to be your friend? Thank you for sticking up for me? Do you wanna play snowball sometime? When can we hang out again?_

 _What do I say?_

"I'll see you soon Choji-kun, come to the ramen stand sometime okay?"

"Okay! Good luck shopping!" he was flushed with happiness but turned to take his mother's hand and waved back at her

"Thanks! Bye then"

 _Bye..._

 _I'll see you again sometime_

* * *

Choji walked out of the dress shop, cheeks aflame and his breathe coming out in great big plumes of smoke

He felt like there were ants in his pants, he felt like his heart could soar like a butterfly, he felt like a warm strong _man_ despite how cold it was and had an ear splitting grin hidden under his scarf. He stomped around the snow with a smile on his face as he replayed and repeated the words told to him in his head by his _nee_ -chan, his new friend.

His mother turned towards him, with a bemused expression on her face

"Why are you walking so funny dear? Are you alright?"

Turning towards his beloved mother, he gave her a smile that could rival the sun

"I'm more than alright mom...I'm fat and I'm proud!"

* * *

Author Note: Here we have Chouji. Aww I think he's such a sweet character and I'll admit I wanted to give him a big hug while I was writing this chapter. I'd expect Harry felt the same way throughout. So hope you guys enjoyed the fluff I injected in this chapter. The plots moving a bit more forward now, especially with what will happen next chapter and the things that will set in motion for the rest of the fanfic.

I'd like to thank guests reviewer s.f and Leigh1992 for letting me know that Ayame's last name was probably Ichiraku. It totally escaped my attention that that could be a thing and it's made it a lot easier to write scenes so thanks a lot!

I've done a poll on my profile, since its easier for me to compile the answers that way, for what the final pairing should be for this story. I'll take those preferences into account so please go ahead and vote. You can vote for up to two characters. So far most of the masses are leaning towards Naruto :)

Thanks to the reviewers for chapter 4! Reading, Favoriting and Following my story is great motivation: Silvermane1, RebeliousOne, Theta-Mcbride, Female whovian, SleepyMangaHead, Angel4EverLostInLife, Leigh1992, CaribbeanTrinidadian, Touhara Naoya, Uchiha Salad, Shelik, CalicoKat35, Avarianna, DarkDust27, chicaalterego, jodiedunn, bbb671, Itachi's apprentice and guest reviewers: s.f, a fan, Dragonlily22 and guest,

bbb671: I still haven't made my final decision but I'm not a huge fan of polyamory so ultimately I'll pick one guy for Harry. However, I'd be totally happy to write alternative endings and scenes for the various pairings that didn't get chosen for endgame in the future.

* * *

 _Preview Chapter 6: Dominos_

 _His eyes followed her as she made her way through the crowd_

 _Beckoning his right hand man he whispered a command and returned to smiling softly for the attendees_

 _"Keep your eye on her, Inu"_

 _"Yes, Hokage-sama"_


	6. Chapter 6: Dominoes Pt 1

**Magic Ramen-no-Jutsu**

Author Note: Thanks for all the reviewers of the last chapter! Thanks to: RenTenTen, ira quiin, Fuschslady, Angel4EverLostInLife, Hainako, Theta-McBride, AmandaPandaOh, SleepyMangaHead, Manaliac, DoctorKnight, susi-san, RosemaryThief, CarribeanTrinidadian, Avarianna, writerlover101, Shelik, TamashinoSuzume, elladora lestrange, RebelliousOne, RavenWhiteMoi, fanfictionnatic, A fan, Coyoyotie, Fire Dolphin, Whispers of Decay, InsanityPushedMeOffTheEdge, Kikuriki, Female whovian, Uchiha SaladSilvermane1, Mia Heartnet, eirame, moonglazerz, Reader-anonymous-writer, JMC, DarkDust27, suzaan, turtlehoffman2251, Dedicated4reading, hentai18ancilla, x-marks-the-spot1974, TheBeauty, MookFree07, Mia and guests!

Hope everyone likes this update

* * *

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance/Drama/Humor.

 **Planned Pairings:** FemHarry/Naruto, FemHarry/Kakashi, FemHarry/Shikamaru, FemHarry/Shino, FemHarry/Neji, FemHarry/Chouji, FemHarry/Kiba, FemHarry/Iruka, FemHarry/Asuma.

 **Summary:** If Harry were being honest with herself, she would have said that yes, accidents happen in magic. It's what made magic, well, magic. But nothing could've allowed her to predict that magic would've transported her into the body of the daughter of a Ramen Stand of Konoha. Now finding herself living the routine of a restaurant waitress, Ayame must struggle between hiding her magical ways, adjusting to life in a shinobi village and warding off the unwanted attention of multiple ninja. She's not quite sure which will be the bigger task. [Fem!Harry, Reverse Harem, Final Pairing Undecided]

 **Warning:** Potential trigger warning for scenes that allude to death and torture.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Dominoes Pt. 1**

Note: Would Recommend Listening to 1975 - Chocolate (Acoustic Version). Either the acoustic version by the 1975 or the cover by Savannah Outen (All can be found on youtube) Was the inspiration for much of the dialogue for the chapter

* * *

It was a packed night at Ichiraku Ramen

And Harry was sweating to keep up with the orders and tables.

Business had never been so busy at the ramen stand before since the Ichiraku family had received the invitation. And it wasn't because the ramen fought off the cold weather or anything. Word had spread that the civilian family had been invited to the proceedings, had agreed to attend and the rumor mill was abuzz.

How word had gotten out was about anybodies guess.

Some said that it was the cabbage seller who first saw Ayame sending the RSVP by bird, who had then told his wife who then told the sister of the merchant's brother who then told the owner of the restaurant's daughter's cousin's fiancee who then told his aunt which would then come back to the son of the uncle's grandfather's little sister's husband.

 _Ah connections_

It was a slice of gossip that all civilians were thirsty for, even some of the lower-level ninja, who could not fathom why a simple ramen man and his daughter had been invited personally by the hokage himself to the reception, became obsessed with the news.

Not even the scandalous love affairs of jounin provoked this much afternoon chatter

Although the invitation of other civilians in town, even some of Ichiraku's neighbors, took some heat off the pair it didn't stop the village grapevine from gossiping about how the Hokage seemed to have extended his private circle for the winter reception and that for some reasons these civilians were special enough.

It escaped everyone's attention that these civilians were owners of food stalls and restaurants throughout town.

But of course, people interpret their own connections to things.

Harry mustered what fortitude she could when she was bombarded with questions by the more nosier villagers. There were many times she had to hold back the irritation, to stop the temptation of throttling villagers, to hold back her balling fists from smacking faces who got a little too inquisitive. It wasn't like she knew the answer herself, she was as baffled as they were.

Of course they didn't believe her

Part of her, a very tiny small eenie part of her, would thank Rita Skeeter for being the biggest nosiest pain in her arse she had ever met. Because since she had, nothing could really make her fly off the handle when it came to nosiness anymore, and for the most part nobody could break much of her composure.

Not even the old harpies who were questioning what controversial activities the Ichiraku family must have got into for them to invited.

She merely smiled meekly and said "No, we're just a simple ramen making folk"

She was beginning to believe that statement more and more everyday.

She had gotten into such a routine of making ramen that Teuchi and her were becoming totally in sync at the restaurant. She didn't even need to think twice about where the bucket and mop was, or how much salt to put in the dough, or why Teuchi was always cautious of her working too hard and being given so many breaks and leeway or that she was 15 all over again.

Scrubbing tables the way she was now, she didn't even have to blink about it anymore

She didn't even stutter anymore when she replied that her name was Ayame Ichiraku

She didn't turn away when she looked in the mirror and saw brown staring back at her rather than green

It wasn't that Harry didn't want to be Harry. It wasn't that she still wasn't searching for a way to get home. It wasn't that she had given up on all her friends back home that must be sick with worry for her.

It was that she had come to the stunning conclusion over the past months that she wasn't sure if she was in a hurry to be _Harriet Potter_ all over again. Merlin, that sounded insane, that much she knew. She knew the people that would look at her like she had been obliviated if she suggested the fact that she didn't want to be a famous, rich, and praised witch as much anymore

But the truth was that she liked this life. She liked that all she had to do was make noodles, she liked that she had a father who cared for her and looked out for her, she liked not having to face death, destruction and expectations at every turn. She liked how effortlessly _simple_ everything was here.

It wasn't like she was a ninja, or had to go to ninja school, or had to go on missions to protect the village

No, all she had to do was make a bowl of ramen to please someone's stomach

How _easy_ is that?

Had she been at Hogwarts still, she knew in her heart that everyone would've expected her to complete her 7th year (especially Hermione) and would've needed to work as an Auror, or some Ministry official. She'd have to handle the trauma of the war from all sides. She'd have to duel countless dark wizards and it was still never be enough.

There'd be more death, more dark memories she'd have to lock away for her own sanity. There'd be more occasions where her breathe would hitch from guilt and sadness. There'd be more times she'd have to force herself not to confront the reality or risk breaking.

Perhaps they'd coerce her to teach the next generation of witches and wizards of her many exploits. She'd be bored to death and school, and post-school she'd have hated what her life would become.

She'd be nothing but a political pawn in other witches and wizards games and it would be her mind that would suffer the consequences.

If she had it her way and if she were still in her world, do you know what she would've liked to do?

She would've opened a tea shop somewhere with the miniature pastries that were both sweet and savory. She'd make it a magical tea shop, where every person of every walk of life was welcome to come in and have a spot of tea and conversation.

They wouldn't have talked about politics or death or death eaters. They would talk about life and rationality, the philosophy of flowers and taste, who was going to win the Quidditch World Cup or the Fifa World Cup.

It sounded like a dream

But all of it was just a dream

And in some ways this life was like a dream

A dream given to her, in place of another's

But it was only this dream that gave her an opportunity to forget...just for a little bit. And it was this dream that made her look forward to the future. A future beyond...

 _"I'm sorry...babydoll..."_

And it was thoughts like that that weighed her down. Maybe not with guilt, or sadness or anything of the sort.

It just made her feel heavy about the future. The future for herself, the future of her old family and now her new one

 _The future_

"Sweetheart, you're not feeling well again?" Teuchi looked her, his voice low "Well its closing time, how about you close the gate and go upstairs to bed. Tomorrow is a big night" giving her a smile, but his eyes showed his worry

She gave him a tired smile

"I'm okay dad. But don't worry, I'll go close the gate"

She tucked her washcloth in her apron and proceeded to clasp the tied ropes that kept the metal gate opening the restaurant. She watched the light snow falling as the moon shone in the bleak sky. It was almost full by the likes of it

 _Remus_

 _Gone_

She shook her head, breathing out to see her own breathe come out in plumes and proceeded to close the gate. Hugging her surrogate father goodnight, who still asked if she was feeling okay, Harry ran up the stairs to her room with thoughts swimming in her head

She didn't think of wolves, wands or witches

She thought of parties, kimonos and hairstyles

Sometimes denial is easier

* * *

The day of the winter reception dawned on the Ichiraku family

And Harry wished that getting ready could be easier

 _What a mess_

She chewed her lip as she flipped through some magazines that detailed methods in which to wear kimono. It was luck for her that her body had the eye and hearing muscle memory to understand Japanese. Unfortunately for her, it was all still complete load gibberish

 _Expecto Patronass, I just want to know how to tie this bloody thing professionally!_

Legs crossed, wearing a bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel and dripping on to her shoulders, Harry put the blush brush between her lips and furiously flipped through the pages of the magazine for any sections that could let a dummy foreigner know how to use the _obi_ or the sash worn with the kimono. Makeup that she had haphazardly bought from the store cluttered the floor. She stuck the comb in her tangled hair and held the compact in her left hand.

"A woman's obi is worn in a fancy musubi knot. There are ten ways to tie an obi, and different knots are suited to different occasions and different kimono" She read to herself

 _Bullocks what does that even mean?_

She threw the magazine aside,groaned and decided to hell with all of this formality, she was going to wing it.

 _Screw Lavender Brown, Harriet Potter always wings it_

She dried her hair quickly with her towel, deciding to only pin it with a clip she had found lying around and settled on trying on the kimono she had bought with Choji. Harry fashioned the obi to her desired shape, kind of like the drum-style bow she had seen in the pictures but with her own little spin on it. She slipped into her kimono, the long fabric sleeves covering arms and hands. The fabric still felt soft and comfortable to the touch. Without the obi to secure the kimono she felt like she was swimming in delicate bed sheets.

She finally put the sash around her waist, adjusting the sleeves on her shoulder so that she felt comfortable with the amount of skin she was showing. She placed her socked feet in the Zori, a cloth flip-flop her father had gifted her earlier in the morning and wiggled her toes at how soft the cloth was against her feet.

Walking towards the full-length mirror she had used so many times to assess her new body, Harry looked at herself in the mirror.

The midnight blue of the kimono popped against her fair skin. She gingerly traced the linings of the flowers. Small little plum blossoms which were white in color adorned the fabric like little bubbles rising to the surface of the water. A bigger blossom would always trail behind the smaller one with a hint of lilac lined around the exterior of the blossom. Her obi was the same color, although it was a deeper rich color; almost like mauve, tied sweetly around her waist.

The towel dry method meant that her hair fell on to her shoulders in waves and without her white bandana her bangs would've completely fell forward. But thanks to tying some of her hair up using the clips, her long bangs weren't going to block her vision and framed her heart-shaped face.

All in all, she looked pretty decent

At least thats what she kept trying to tell herself when the pair made their way to the building in which the reception was being held, using the follow-up reply to the RSVP for instructions. She kept tucking strands of hair that got in the way of her face and smoothing down her kimono. Her father was not any better as he, too, kept checking the reflection of his face to make sure his signature white hat was still in place

The site of the reception was in a large building that seemed to have large rooms, with even larger corridors which criss-crossed around the building that led to an even larger set of doors that surely housed the winter reception everyone kept giving her grief about for there was a host that greeted them and asked for their invitation.

She trailed behind her father, who seemed to have tried to cover up his own giddiness as they approached the door while trying to pay attention to the instructions on the invitation. Handing the invitation to the polite host, Teuchi held his hand out to his daughter to give her a comforting squeeze. She felt the excitement and nervousness that was bubbling in her veins; it must have been like what Charlie felt like entering the chocolate factory. Turning towards her, he gave her a smile and a nod before following the host who had opened the door for them.

 _Here goes nothing_

Before she could even began to assess her surroundings, two guards on either side of her decided to interrupt her with their booming voices.

"Announcing the Arrival of Ichiraku Teuchi and Ichiraku Ayame! Owners of Ichiraku Ramen Stand!"

 _Oh blimey, seriously?_

She tried her best not to roll her eyes and felt a migraine threatening to burst. What a load of pomp and circumstance, even Professor Slughorn would've thought it was a little excessive. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_. If this was what an entrance was like that she could hardly imagine what the rest of the evening was going to be like. Adjusting her eyes to the bright lighting, Harry took in her surroundings and gasped internally. All thoughts of any ideas on the event lost.

It was _breathtaking_ _..._

 _Magical_

The room was magnificent. It was a humongous room that could only be called a ballroom. Windows that must have been at least 10 feet long and 6 feet wide were the first thing that Harry took notice off. These windows seemed to be the barrier between the room and a balcony that seemed to stretch forever and the windows allowed the pale shimmering light of the full moon to hue the proceedings with an ethereal light.

The room itself was a rectangular in shape, the ceiling seemed to stretch high all the way to the heavens, the walls being adorned with intricate swirls and golden patterns with open doors that led to even more fantasy rooms. The floor was a beautiful burgundy carpet, which looked so soft Harry almost felt like crawling into a ball and nuzzling it. Table tops littered the room, where pockets of people seemed to be conversing, standing and dining on delectable finger food which Harry was dying to try. She spotted some salmon and her mouth began to water a little (she had not eaten the entire day since she was so nervous about the night)

But by far Harry's favorite part of this visual orgasm was the lanterns that lit the room. Opting for lanterns rather than chandelier lighting, the room seemed to glow with a golden light that reminded Harry of the fantasy lands that she read in books to get lost in. They lined the corners and edges of the room as well as floating around the ceiling in varying heights. With a band on the side playing elf like japanese music and the clinking of forks and glass from the long buffet style table that held all the food and the bar on the other side, it all seemed like a beautiful dream.

Teuchi and Ayame were still holding hands as they made their way to the side of the room, both completely silent, mouths slightly open as the true level of majesty of the room and the event hit them.

 _Merlin..._

It was then that Harry took the time to pay attention to the people who were in the room. She felt the jolt that ran down her spine as she became acutely aware of the amount of shinobi that were in attendance. Not that she was nervous about ninja, with Naruto and Iruka in her life she didn't need to be, it was just that there were so many of them...and so many of them looked like they were getting ready for a battle royale.

Despite wearing simpler kimonos or yukatas most of the attendees displayed their hitaes proudly for all the world to see, some had swords tied around their waists or wore flak jackets that Harry was sure contained kunai that they were probably ready to throw given have the chance. She swore she even saw a mace and nunchucks being swung around as party guests made their way around the room.

Why the hell some ninja felt they needed to bring _weapons_ to this prestigious events Harry would never understand.

It only made her more nervous than she already was to be there.

 _Should I have brought my soup ladel?_

She suddenly felt very exposed to the world, as there were so many people in the room (mostly ninjas) who seemed to know each other and were all a tad older than her; although some well-behaved little ones were sprinkled around the room. It made her tighten the grip of her hand around Teuchi, and made her hold the front of her kimono that bit tighter.

It was then that they heard a shout and turned to the man who ran up to them waving "Teuchi! Little Ayame!"

She breathed a sigh of relief, a familiar face! And not just any face, one of Ichiraku's neighbors! A civilian just like them!

 _Nope, nope, nope. You are not alone Harry Potter. You are not the only civilian in this room with no way to defend themselves if a ninja gets pissed off and decides to throw a star shaped knife at you. Nope nope, not today Harry._

"How are you doing old friend?" He took her surrogate father's hand and shook it enthusiastically "Talk about a fancy event huh?"

Teuchi laughed "That's an understatement, how are you doing?"

"Doing great! And look at you all scrubbed up and your little girl is as beautiful as ever"

She smiled politely, flushed with pride "Thank you"

"Now Teuchi I want to introduce you to some people! With all the food businesses here there's some connections we can make together" He smiled widely at her father as he began to pull him away

He turned to his precious daughter, a silent question in his eyes.

"Go ahead dad, don't worry about me" giving him an encouraging smile and a small thumbs up

He gave her a thumbs up in encouragement as well, turning to his colleague to discuss suppliers and demand (topics that Harry herself had no real clue about); being led away to a table on the far side of the room

Being left alone near the entrance, Harry let out a breathe she seemed to be holding, shifting her weight from her left foot and right foot and placing her hands behind her back to calm herself down. Her eyes darted around the room and she took more of the occasion in.

There she was, playing with her thumbs as she searched for what to do

Left to her own devices

 _Left in the shark tank_

* * *

She made her way to the buffet table then, taking delight in the delicate treats that lay before her. She decided to pace herself, thinking that taking round of food would essentially be the best way for her to try everything. Grabbing a plate she gingerly reached for the salmon sashimi, the quiches and beef carpaccio. Carefully avoiding the strawberries, which were rare in Konoha but reminded her too much of England.

Proceeding to a table top that was free, she quietly ate by herself. Closing her eyes in delight as she chewed on the little finger foods she had picked.

 _Oishi!_

She seemed to have ignored her surroundings once she had, as daintly as possible, scoffed the remaining food off her plate. Completely unaware of the person who was looming over her.

"My you scrub up nicely kitten, I hardly recognized you in that kimono of yours. If I didn't know any better I'd say you don't look like a kid anymore. You look...positively lady-like" his cheeks stretched from his smile as she turned around and meeped in surprise.

Whether Harry was willing to admit it or not, the man looked rather _dashing_ in his yukata himself; in his own rugged kind of way. It was charcoal black with a white sash tied around his waist. While not as body hugging as his shinobi attire, the get-up screamed regal and blue blood lineage; going against whatever image he had tried to convey to her when they had first met.

The absence of a cigarette in his mouth confused her but it was the shit-eating smirk and that husky voice of his that gave him away. He held a glass in his hand, with amber liquid that splashed back and forth. Mirth still swimming in his eyes, if not more since their last encounter.

"Ah Cigarette-san!"

"Hmm, as much as I love the nickname kitten, you can call me Asuma. I don't think I ever gave you my first name"

"Ah no...Um, I'm A-Ayame Ichiraku then"

 _God Harry Potter when did you turn into a stuttering twat?_

"I know kitten" continuing to smile at her

Somehow the nickname ruffled her feathers a little and irritation started to rise. With that irritation came the return of her confidence as she steeled her voice.

"Can't you call me by my real name then?"

"Can't kitten, it's a genetic thing"

"You lie"

"One must never tell lies"

It conjured up images of fluff, pink, and cats which made Harry shudder and gag. Recalling things that made her shudder, she noticed how there wasn't a cloud of toxic smoke that was encircling Asuma's big head.

"Shouldn't you be smoking?"

"Oh but I quit kitten"

"Why would you do that?"

"I seem to recall a midget telling me that that would mean that be 6 minutes less I'd get to spend her. I very well didn't want to miss out on that fun"

"I don't know if I should be happy or insulted..."

"How bout be both? Nobody said you had to be either. Call it being hapsulted"

She raised her eyebrow in confusion, vaguely weirded out by him but not above being a bit amused. He merely grinned and croaked a laugh. She shook her head, deciding to humor him for the evening. It was clear from the flush in his cheeks and the light that was dancing in his eyes that he was, at the very least, a little bit intoxicated.

Harry did not have much experience with alcohol, except for the occasional firewhiskey and butterbeer she had dabbled with but she could pick up the signs of a drunk person anywhere. She did know the Weasley twins after all. Choosing to ignore his brand of humor, she took notice of the locks of hair that were quickly sweeping over Asuma's eyes. They seemed a lot shorter then they were before.

"You cut your hair!" pointing at him

"Ah yes," he used his finger to trace the short spiky locks "Despite our lack of care for most things we ninja do occasionally cut our hair for convenience. I hope it is to your liking kitten"

"I don't know why my opinion would matter" she persed her lips

"...But it does" he stopped smiling then, surprising Harry

She looked at him inquisitively, he swayed a little bit, back and forth.

"...Are you...are you drunk?"

"No kitten, I'm just a little partial to liquid courage that's all" his smile returned full-force and he took another sip from his glass

"I hope this rose-tinted event hasn't bored you to death"

"Ah no," she looked down "Although I'm not the most comfortable with it all..."

"That makes two of us" his voice was absent of warmth and he sighed

There was something more to the way he said things. Harry couldn't be called the most perceptive witch of her history, but what she had on her side was life experience. Enough life experience to at least understand that a sigh that accompanied a phrase meant a lot more than the speaker was willing to let on.

"You sound like you don't like these events" which was more of a question than a statement

"Events like these are always just for show. A power play if you will, like a game of shogi you have your players in the room and my father always knew when and who to play the game with." he sounded bitter

"So whats not to like? Old and privileged ninjas so far up their asses they can't see whats plain written in front of them. I can hardly contain my excitement" gripping his glass tightly, a chip of glass had broken off

"They would rather ignore the signs...the _disappearances._..and throw a party than admit the truth" His vice grip was straining the glass and he stared at his drink, which has been reduced a shallow pool in his cup, his eyes began to clear a bit at his previous statement "Ah but I shouldn't go too into it kitten, much too dreary for company like yourself"

"Then why'd you invite me?"

He downed another drink but his eyes turned

"No kitten, No."

He looked at her mournfully, not even alcohol could hide the regret that was painted plainly on his face

"I didn't invite you"

Taking another gulp of his drink, Asuma's eyes became unfocused and wild

"If I had my choice you'd be far away...far away from this place. Back in your ramen stand kneading dough comfortably to make noodles for your blonde friend and his teacher"

"So it was all your father? Then why?" she asked tentatively, something gripped her heart

 _Couldn't be..._

"I don't know, I don't know why my father has taken an interest in you but I don't like it kitten. I don't like it one bit," he paused, as if he was searching for what to say "You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be a part of this world, you shouldn't be a player in this game"

 _In more ways than one Asuma..._

"Perhaps its because you're living up to your declaration. You _are_ interesting but that shouldn'-"

He stopped mid-sentence, staring glumly at his cup which was empty now. That seemed to have made him forget about his tirade for the moment. He turned to lock his gaze with hers, his eyes still dark and full of mirth and something else, before bowing and giving her a smile once again.

"Ah if you can excuse me mi'lady, it seems the bars siren's song beckons me and my cup is in need of sustenance. Take care kitten"

 _Take very good care_

Before she could even begin to say her farewell or process what he had said he had stalked off past her. She craned her neck to watch him stumble away to the open bar, laughing maniacally at the bartender as he ordered another drink, as if he had not just looked like he was struck with grief. Harry could only twiddle her fingers as she was left alone once again to her thoughts and worries. The encounter and reunion with Asuma had only served to leave her with strong sense of foreboding...and yet she felt slightly breathless at the same time.

Merlin, this party was off to a smashing start

* * *

She seemed perplexed as Asuma Sarutobi walked away from her, she took a moment to pause before moving herself.

His eyes followed her as she made her way through the crowd, towards the windows that were open for party-goers to access the balcony. She hesitated at first, turning to wave at her father who waved back, before deciding to exit the party into the expansive balcony.

She looked around her surroundings, and seemed relaxed at the sight of Konoha under the pale full moon as she made her way to the ledge. He could see her breathing in deeply the fresh air, with a shy smile on her face.

It seemed she thrived in solitude but stumbled in large crowds. It seemed she loved the food, and was curious by nature. It seemed she had no problem not making connections with higher-ups but was content with her choice to stay by herself. She looked right and left and seemed to internally debate what to do next before proceeding down the stairs attached to the balcony into the corridor that led to the rose garden.

She was still all by herself.

Beckoning his right hand man he whispered a command and returned to smiling softly for the attendees.

"Keep you eye on her, Inu"

A dark shadow behind, nodded with acceptance of his task and proceeded to leave the area like a ghost.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama"

Hiruzen Sarutobi felt satisfied as he felt Inu leave the room and continued to watch over his guests

His questions would be answered later

 _For now, some Shoju_

* * *

Inu followed the girl who had walked down the stairs, the girl who felt the need to wander off on her own, the girl who the Hokage-sama had a special interest with. He made sure that his movements would remain undetected, concealing himself on the ceiling of the open corridor as she made her way down the path way. He alternated between doing that and hiding behind the columns that lined the path. The corridor was cold and dark and instead, as most of the lanterns of light had been reserved for the party, only the moonlight that was let in through the columns that held the the balcony up.

She took small tentative steps, seemingly lost in her thoughts as she looked at the ground and then again at the moon, a soft snowfall preventing her from entering the garden. She took the time to adjust her kimono before continuing her exploration of the area. Her hair was such a standard brown he could've copy-n-pasted it from any other civilian in the village. He didn't even give himself the time to observe her face.

She looked so...

 _Weak_

She was all by herself, so unaware of her surroundings that he could've easily slit her throat with his kunai if ever felt the urge. So many people had been in a similar situation as her in which he had done the very same thing. From the back, take the kunai and slit. Dispose of the body and run like a ghost

Years and years of killing had made the task rather chore-like.

Just as this was.

Overseeing this girl was just a chore.

But chores at the very least were a distraction, a moment given to him to block what his own mind forced him to see given half-the chance. His own mind betrayed what his heart wanted, if his heart was still even there. His idle mind let the memories spill and wash over him. But the more blood he spilled, the more he'd make up for...

 _Blood, so much blood_

He'd get there one day

He'd get to the point where his mind would no longer betray him

 _I need too_

For now, he allowed his mind to be drowned out by the simple of task of overseeing and observing this plain civilian who seemed to be up to nothing more than sating her curiosity to such a grandiose building. He became a bit more daring, having figured that the Hokage's demands required him to watch out for her and observe, thus a closer look was necessary to complete the task. He concelaed himself well, using his chakra he approached her from behind and began walking right behind her and he had no doubt that she was still unaware of his presence.

That is until she seemed to stop mid-track

She suddenly stopped walking, which forced him to halt his movements and as his body became clinically stilled he observed how her breathing seemed a little more erratic.

Using his keen senses, he could smell the fear that suddenly gripped her form, the heart rate that was getting faster as she stood still and erect, and the breathing that came out in plumes. He became so focused on the little changes in her body, so surprised by her actions and new awareness, that he had inadvertently released the chakra that had initially concealed him.

With both of them out in the open Inu stood behind Ayame under the pale moonlight

Still she did not turn towards him, her back still facing him.

 _She knows I'm here..._

 _How...?_

"Y-Yo-You..." it came out so soft, Inu could've sworn it was just the soft snow breeze that had carried those words

But the tremble and tremor of her body betrayed this notion, she was frightened, she could feel him behind her. His shadow clearly seen on the cold marble floor, now, as the moon lit on both of them. His figure seemed so dark, so large, so

Menacing...

She twirled around then, clutching her hands to her chest, as she forced herself to take a look at the figure who was following her. Her eyes widened and she gulped.

 _A mask?_

 _No I..._

 _No_

 _"We have her, we have Harry Potter"_

 _"Excellent..."_

 _"-Death Eater..."_

 _"So very Loyal"_

 _"Such cold metal aren't they?"_

She could feel her heart beat ring in her ears as she saw who had been following her this entire time. A white mask, with dark holes that showed nothing but darkness. Red streaks on the place that cupped the cheeks, it looked like...

 _Blood_

 _There was so much blood_

 _Pain_

 _A slice_

 _Black_

 _Death_

 _A slash_

 _Green light_

 _Another one gone_

 _Please no_

Inu saw that her breathing was becoming quickly more erratic as he felt himself frozen. She had caught him and how he did not know and the question paralyzed him. He made no move towards her, but made no move to back away.

She couldn't take her eyes off the mask...

 _A wand rolled on the ground_

 _Not him please_

 _Eyes glossed over_

 _No_

 _Leave me alone please_

 _Please I beg of you_

It was so cold, so very cold, the fear in her heart...

 _Don't hurt him_

 _Anybody but her_

 _Please leave me alone_

 _Leave Me_

 _Alone_

 _Please Leave me Alone_

 _Leave me alone_

 _Leave me alone_

 _LEAVE ME ALONE_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shrieked

It ran through the air

Like midnight blue lightening that crossed from the tip of her left index finger, which ran through her skeletal frame, her lungs, her throat, her heart, all the way to her right finger. She felt the pulse. She felt the crackle. A heat running through the palm of her hands like pebbles on fire singing into her skin

And then

 _BAM_

The explosion couldn't have been louder than a a firecracker exploding

But it was like holding a firework that had gone off

The two were pulled apart, Harry falling onto her back, her kimono scuffing as she hit the floor with a thud. Inu's quick reflexes saved him from being shoved towards the column on that opposite side, which had been half a foot away from the two where they stood, but it didn't stop him from falling on to his one knee from the impact.

They were on the cold marble floor now

Breathing hard and trying to adjust to gravity

Feeling like the wind had been taken out of them

Harry and Inu had the exact same reaction once their bodies had caught up to their minds. Eyes were wide with shock, bodies trembled, and one simple question permeated through their mind...

 _What just happened?_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Preview:_

 _Chapter 7: Dominoes Pt. 2_

 _She bowed, and gulped_

 _Did he notice? Did he..._

 _"There's no need for that"_

 _"I'm glad to finally meet you, Ayame Ichiraku"_

* * *

Author Note: Leaving it off here. Splitting up this chapter into two because there were way too many components to this encounter which will have a significant impact on the lore and plot. For those of you that guessed correctly, yes Inu is Kakashi Hatake. But since he's still in ANBU he doesn't see himself as anybody then Inu and he'll act according as such. Still I hoped you like the interactions in the chapter and look forward to the next :)


End file.
